There can be miracles
by XxOnekinkywitchxX
Summary: Destiel - MPREG. Castiel falls pregnant and everyone is happy and rejoicing till they realise the real danger that Cas is in, their unborn child pulling him further from heaven and closer to earth. His weakening vessel straining to maintain both Castiel and the childs life..Dean prays every night to a God he doesnt believe in, desperate to save the angel he loves..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm writing this during the breaks between classes at college so I am aiming to update as much as I can. I've never written Mpreg before and always wanted to try it. If you have any questions or anything at all please feel free to PM me.**

**As usual I own nothing, merely my pervy imagination. These are Kripke's babies..I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

******I would like to dedicate this story to my boyfriend Edward. The Dean to my Cas, the Arthur to my Merlin, The Holmes to my Watson and the House to my Wilson...Love you xxx**

Sam grimaced at the sounds of retching that came from the motel bathroom. His heart felt sore at the thought of his brother in there, comforting his angel who was being violently sick.

The younger Winchester couldn't help but worry for poor Castiel. It was unnerving enough to watch him and his brother struggle through everyday human occurrences. But to have spent every morning the past two weeks bent over the porcelain bowl; it was sure to be more than a little unsettling.

Sat sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair leaning back so he could see his brother's arm rubbing soothing circles on the angel's trenchcoat clad back. He could hear his brother murmuring soothing words to his sickly lover as Cas continued to hack and cough into the toilet.

"S'okay sweetheart" Dean soothed pressing a kiss to the angel's dark hair. "I gotcha."

Unable to reply the angel settled for humming his approval in-between retching and sending his human thankful and loving glances.

It was at least another half hour before the poor angel stopped retching, Sam listened as his brother cleaned him up and reassured him as Cas brushed his teeth. They emerged from the bathroom at last. Dean was supporting Castiel gently, who looked less than well. His pallor pale and sickly, dark circles hung beneath his big blue eyes as his thick dark hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"You okay Cas?" Sam asked his gaze following the angel's exhausted movements as Dean helped him settle upon the bed and pulled a blanket up over him.

"Yes Sam, thank you." the angel replied tiredly and politely as usual.

"Just rest Cas" Dean urged gently as he sat beside his lover and stroked his clammy cheek till the angel fell into a much needed sleep.

"Maybe we should head to Bobby's" Sam suggested quietly so as not to wake the sleeping angel.

His brother grunted in response as he took a swig of a lukewarm soda, unable to tear his gaze away from his sickly lover for more than a few moments.

"He's got so much crap in all those books of his, maybe there is something to help Cas?" Sammy offered his voice low and quiet.

His brother finally turned to him, the worry and pain quite evident in his eyes as he nodded.

"Yeh."

Sam gave Dean a comforting look as he stood and clapped his older brother on the shoulder consolingly.

"I'll go start the car, all of our stuff is in there anyways. You bring Cas out."

Dean watched as his gangly sibling turned and fingered the keys to the Impala as he quietly opened the front door and made his way to their trusty car.

"Sweetheart?" Dean called as he stood up and stretched, before shuffling over to Cas.

"Yes Dean?" the angel replied sleepily, looking at his human blearily from where just his large blue eyes peeked over the top of the blanket.

The hunter couldn't suppress the chuckle that worked it's way through him at his angel's messy hair and bewildered expression. _"Adorable" _he mused to himself.

A weak smile graced the angel's tired face as his human laughed. It was the most glorious thing on earth to see Dean smile.

"We're gonna head to Bobby's Cas" he said sitting beside the angel and pulling him up gently to a sitting position. "Gonna get you better".

"Okay"

Dean slid his strong arms around the angel and carefully lifted him to his feet where he swayed dangerously. The worry within the hunter's chest grew and he decided to throw caution to the wind, slipping one arm beneath the angel's knees as he lifted him to his arms. Much to Castiel's amusement, he smiled at Dean fondly, the love and adoration he held for his human prominent in his gaze. A small light chuckle slipped from the angel's dry lips as Dean quirked an eyebrow at him fondly as he whistled the bridal march upon leaving the room.

Surprisingly Dean settled in the back of the Impala with Cas instead of insisting that he drive. Sam stole glances at them in the rear view mirror, The sleeping creature content in Dean's arms as his older brother contented himself with stroking Cas' cheek while his lips remained pressed to Castiel's forehead as he muttered words that Sam couldn't make out into the angel's skin. Every now and again he would meet his brother's eyes in the mirror and send him a conspiratorial smile, Dean would try his best to send one back.

Bobby's eyes widened when he opened his front door to the two boys, he hadn't expected them for another week or so. But then, seeing his adopted boys always made the gruff old codger smile. However much he tried to hide it. The last thing he expected was the worried tired expressions on the boy's faces as Sam stepped aside and held the door open as Dean entered cradling a sleeping Castiel in his arms.

"Hi Bobby" Dean managed faking a smile, but the old hunter wasn't fooled.

"Good thing I made up both the spare rooms" he sighed patting Dean on the shoulder.

"Thank's Bobby" Sam sighed long hands running through his mop of hair in a worried gesture.

Bobby and Sam both watched as Dean carried the sleeping angel quietly up the stairs humming gently to him with each step he took.

Neither Sam nor Bobby where surprised that a relationship had sprung up between the older Winchester and his guardian angel. It had been obvious for years just how they felt about each other. The day that Dean finally got his head out of his stubborn backside and kissed his angel full on the mouth in front of his brother and Bobby. Well let's just say it was more of a relief than a shock. Bobby had welcomed Cas into the family with open arms, happily treating him as one of his own.

The elder hunter had been aware of Castiel's mystery illness thanks to a hushed worried phone call from Sam a few mornings ago. The sound of an angel vomiting punctuating through the phone line in the background.

Truth be told he had spent the last few days quietly researching looking for an answer, having found something last night. He'd kept quiet not sure whether Dean would appreciate the answer or not. But on seeing the sickly state of the angel he found himself having no other choice but to pull Sam aside and try and explain his theories. The last thing he expected was for the younger Winchester to smile sheepishly and admit that he had come to the same conclusion himself. The only thing left now was to get Dean alone and tell him their theories. Something that they both believed wholeheartedly seeing as the angel's symptoms had lead them to no other conclusion. That Castiel was with child.

This was going to be a long, long day.

It was an hour later that Dean finally came downstairs, looking exhausted with worry. The weight on his shoulders, heavy and weighing him down as he took a seat on Bobby's threadbare old couch. He sighed heavily as he let his worry overwhelm him, the corners of his eyes hot and prickly as he buried his face into the cooling solace of his hands.

"I don't know what to do Sammy" he muttered despondently to his brother sitting opposite him.

Bobby and Sam exchanged a worried glance before sharing a small nod as they prepared to speak to the stricken man before them.

"Actually…" Sam began leaning forward and pulling his brother's hands away from his face.

"Bobby and I think we know whats wrong." he finished giving his brother a small hopeful smile.

Dean looked from Bobby to Sam the strange almost nervous smiles on their faces.

"Well?" he urged impatiently "Will he get better?"

"He's gonna be fine boy don't worry" Bobby smiled gruffly.

"Oh thank god!" Dean exclaimed the first genuine grin splitting his handsome face since Cas fell ill. "How long till he's better?"

"In about six to eight months I reckon." Sam smiled knowingly.

"What the hell Sammy? I thought you said he was going to be ok?" He argued, poking his brother in the chest accusingly; as Sammy laughed and Bobby smiled at him.

"Dude.." Sam grinned clapping his brother on the shoulder "Cas is pregnant."

Dean's face froze as Sammy's words hit his ears, his expression an emotionless mask growing hot as his inner emotions fought for dominance.

Sam and Bobby exchanged a worried look, this was what they were worried about. As far as Dean had come in the past six month's he'd been with Cas. He was ultimately a creature of habit, and seeing how thing's had gone with other romantic partners in his life. Dean always went the same route.. running away.

"Dean?" Bobby asked warily nudging Dean's shoulder with his hand. "You in there boy?"

Dean's face broke out into a gleeful smile that stretched from one ear to another.

The relief was more than palpable between the two men watching his movements intently.

"Cas is pregnant" he repeated smiling goofily at his brother and surrogate father.

"Yup" Bobby smiled clapping Dean on the shoulder "Congratulations boy, you're gonna be a father!"

"I'm gonna be.." he grinned as he dissolved into laughter the tears blooming in the corners of his eyes in earnest now.

"I'm gonna be an Uncle!" Sam exclaimed as if he was only realizing this for the first time.

"Dean?"

The three whirled around to find Cas standing in the doorway looking tired and poorly but smiling avidly at Dean.

"Hey baby" he smiled beckoning the angel over and pulling his lover into his arms.

"Dean there's something I must tell you." he smiled broadly at Dean as if he was the only person in the room.

"Anything sweetheart."

"I..I'm with child. I was unsure until now, but I can feel the child within me now Dean. It is settled within me, nurtured by my body and my grace."

The older Winchester smiled at his lover happy tears freely flowing down his cheeks. He took Castiel's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly as the angel clung to him happily.

"Thank you Cas" he smiled pressing a kiss to Castiel's forehead.

"**Holy crap I'm gonna be a Grandpa!**"

Dean woke the next morning with a soft smile on his face, the early morning light filtering through the threadbare old curtains and illuminating the beautiful creature softly snoring in his arms. The golden sunlight danced on Castiel's raven hair casting a golden halo around his head.

Pressing a kiss to the soft dark locks he sighed happily, his heart warm and light with the thought of his lover pregnant with his child. Of growing larger and radiant over the coming months as he lovingly carried Dean's child within him.

Lightly his finger's trailed down Castiel's lean forearm, dancing down his side before he softly slipped his hand beneath the cool cotton of his t shirt. Dean smiled against Castiel's hair as he flattened his palm against his lover's stomach, the smooth skin soft beneath his touch as his fingers pressed lightly against his skin.

The hunter's heart leapt in joy as he found what he was looking for, a small tiny bump beneath his palm. Barely indiscernible to anyone else, but to someone who knew every inch of his lovers body intimately it was obvious. Caressing the first sign of his child he nuzzled Castiel's hair lovingly whispering nonsense words into his hair.

The angel stirred after a few moments and he tilted his head to look at Dean who was smiling softly down at him.

"Good morning Dean" he murmured sleepily pressing a kiss to his humans lips.

"G'mornin' Cas'"

The angel looked down to where Dean's hand was lovingly stroking his stomach.

He smiled letting his own smaller softer hand lay on top of his human's cradling the first sign of their child between them.

"Love you Cas"

"Love you Dean."

It had been a month since the revelation of the angel's pregnancy and thing's were going well for their odd little family. Much to Castiel's relief, the morning sickness had passed and he found himself a lot more comfortable. Thanks to Sam's super research skills and ultimately nerdy behavior they calculated that Cas was about five month's along and beginning to expand a little more with each passing week much to Dean's pleasure.

Dean Winchester watched, his handsome brow furrowed in worry as he watched his pregnant lover push his scrambled eggs around his plate with little gusto. He has expected Cas to start eating anything and everything he could get his angelic hands on. But much to Dean's dismay and also worry on Sam and Bobby's part, the angel had little appetite and was beginning to look unwell.

Any success Dean had in managing to get Castiel to eat anything was short lived as soon after the meal the angel would frown and clutch at his mouth before rushing to the nearest bathroom. Dean didn't know much about pregnancy angelic or not, but he knew that something wasn't right at all. A horrible feeling settled in his gut at the thought, one that he couldn't quell no matter how much he tried. He just hoped that Cas' sickness would pass and he would blossom into a massive happily pregnant angel who ate everything in the house. Hoping that a cut and dried hunt would calm his nerves he found an easy salt and burn job nearby and headed off early in the morning, kissing Cas lightly at the door as he waved him off. Dean's last thought as he drove out of Singer auto was that by the time he returned tomorrow evening that Castiel would be eating and keeping it down..hopefully.

"Hey Cas" Sam greeted tearing his gaze from the current book he was poring over to look up and smile at the angel.

The younger Winchester shifted uncomfortably in his seat upon looking at his brother's pregnant lover. His worries were confirmed when Bobby walked in from the kitchen, tea towel in hand and stopped dead. A worried expression creasing his bearded face.

"Hello Sam" the angel replied, his voice was thin and exhausted. His normally creamy skin was pale with a grayish pallor. Large blue eyes were tired and dark circles hung beneath them. The angel's stubbled jaw was sharp as if his skin was pulled too tight over his bones, as the clothes which normally fit him well hung off his thin figure. The sudden weight loss all more apparent by pregnancy bump sitting on a lean abdomen.

"Cas..you don't look well. Come here and sit by the fireplace, I'll start the fire up for you."

The angel looked fondly upon the younger Winchester as Sam leapt from his seat to guide the tired angel to a large armchair by the fire. To his surprise Sam tugged off his own hoodie and wrapped the warm fleece around the angel's chill skin.

Sam gave him a conspirital smile as he bent down and set about starting the fire.

"Gonna make you some hot tea boy" Bobby muttered patting the angel on his fleece clad shoulder. Castiel couldn't help but smile at their kindness.

"Thank you Sam, thank you Bobby" he smiled tiredly. "For being so kind".

"Your welcome Cas" Sam replied nudging the angels chair a little closer to the growing warmth of the fire.

"We take care of our own boy" Bobby said a small smile lighting up his eyes as he returned placing a hot cup of tea on a small table by the armchair, watching in a fatherly manner as the angel reached out with a lightly trembling hand and picked up his tea.

"Drink that up boy, there's ginger in that. For the nausea" he said adjusting his cap on his greyed head.

They both sat on the old beaten up but well loved couch and watched as the angel gracefully sipped his tea. It always amazed Sam at how measured and defined every one of Castiel's movements where. He was graceful whether he was in battle or simply sitting with them in a diner. Much like a regal bird or a cat might be. He smiled inwardly at that, he could only imagine what Dean would say if he knew that his little brother was comparing his angel to a bird.

"Oh" a small gasp slipped past the angel's lips in surprise and the tea slipped from his hand and smashed onto the hearth. His large blue eyes widened considerably as his hands gravitated to the bump almost hidden beneath the fleece.

"Whats wrong?" Sam urged as he rushed over and knelt beside his friend.

" I can feel.." he winced this time as his long thin arms hugged his middle. "It hurts."

"What hurts Boy?" Bobby asked ignoring the smashed cup as he leant over the angel worriedly.

They watched as the angel shrugged off the fleece hoodie of Sam's and with shaking finger's he lifted the grey cotton tee shirt he wore.

The younger Winchester's eyes widened a little in horror and Bobby cussed under his breath.

A large bruise was slowly blossoming across the angel's pregnancy bump spreading from almost his left hip to his ribs.

"Holy hell in a handbasket" the old hunter exclaimed roughly, his expression softening when he noticed the pain on the angel's face.

"It's the baby" Sam sighed rubbing a massive hand over his face.

"What?" Bobby grunted turning to Sam. "What on earth you saying' Sam?"

"It's my child" Cas whispered softly, voice full of pain as he wrapped Sam's hoodie back around his trembling frame. "My vessel is finding the weight of bearing this pregnancy more difficult than I had imagined."

"I'm gonna call Dean" Sam decided standing up and striding purposefully from the living room, wondering how on earth he is gonna tell his brother that his unborn child is making Cas sick.

"I'm sorry for breaking your cup Bobby" the angel apologized, large blue eyes seeking out the older mans.

"Don't you worry about that now ok? Imma gonna make you a new cup."

As Bobby entered the kitchen to prepare Cas a fresh pot of ginger tea, the younger Winchester returned with a pained expression on his face. Corners of his soft hazel eyes prickling as he spoke.

"Dean's coming home."

Dean slammed the phone shut before Sam had even finished saying goodbye, the conversation of the last few minutes whirling painfully in his mind. His brother's words weighing hard upon his chest as he stood glaring at the pavement letting his emotions wash over him.

_"Dean you gotta come home..it's Cas. He's not doing well dude. The baby…it's not good Dean. I think the baby is making him sick. just come home."_

Cas, his Cas.. was sick and by the sound of his brother's voice the angel was in a bad way. He had hoped that he would return to find Cas well and eating and looking better but the phonecall from his brother dashed his hopes of that happening.

"I'm coming Cas" he muttered to himself as he pulled open the door of the Impala and threw himself bodily into the drivers seat. Without a second glance for traffic he revved the engine forcefully as he sped out in the the direction of Singer auto.

It took him less than four hours to reach Sioux falls, he was more than lucky having barely kept to the speed limit all the way; he didn't encounter any law enforcement. The only thing on his mind was getting home and getting back to his Cas. He was stupid for leaving, the guilt settling heavily in his stomach at the thought.

"No more hunts" he muttered to himself "can't believe I was so damn stupid..leaving him alone."

The Impala roared into the driveway of Singer auto close to midnight, gravel scattering all over from the vicious spin of the cars eager wheels. Dean slammed on the brakes and leapt from the car barely remembering to slam the doors shut beside him as he tore up the path and hammered on the rickety front door.

All he could feel was the blood rushing in his ears as he waited with baited breath for the front door to open. Thankfully he heard footsteps and the door eventually opened revealing his brother looking at him with his typical comforting puppy eyed look.

"Where is he Sam?" he ordered hoping the false anger in his voice would hide the fact that he was close to tears.

His younger brother wasn't fooled for a second he merely sighed and smiled softly at him.

"He's asleep by the fire, Bobby's with him."

Dean nodded his thanks as he made his way quietly yet urgently into the living room, the warmth of the firelight hitting him as soon as he stood in the archway. The warm shadows of the flames licking across his tense stature.

A warm relieved smile spread across his worried features despite his fears. His angelic lover was fast asleep curled deeply inside his brother's gigantic hooded sweatshirt and swathed in a blanket. Only his large blue eyes closed lightly in sleep and a tuft of thick dark hair was visible.

The elder Hunter got up stiffly from his seat opposite the sleeping angel and shuffled over to Dean as quietly as the creaky old floorboards would allow.

"How is he?" Dean whispered leaning into Bobby's space so the older man could hear him.

"Not great. Got him to drink some tea and eat a cracker or two though."

"He kept it down?" Dean asked hopefully.

"So far so good boy" Bobby replied gruffly managing a smile.

Dean smiled weakly, glad even for this small bit of good news.

"Fell asleep a half hour ago, the idjit was determined to stay awake to see you."

Dean couldn't help but huff out a laugh at that, Cas could be a stubborn bastard at the best of times.

"Listen boy" Bobby began leaning closer and lowering his voice for fear of waking the sleeping angel nearby.

"I made some calls. A doctor feller I know is coming out here tomorrow. He's in the life, knows a lot bout supernatural illnesses and such. Should be able to help feathers."

"Thanks Bobby" Dean answered gratefully his shoulders slumping a little in relief.

"No problem son, I'm off to bed." he smiled gruffly patting Dean on the shoulder before making his way upstairs for the night.

Dean went and knelt beside Castiel's sleeping form, fascinated by the way his dark eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he slept. The constant soft snuffling of sleep as he nuzzled farther into Sammy's hoodie.

"Cas?" Dean asked softly reaching forward and stroking his lovers hair.

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna head up to bed baby?" he asked pulling the sweatshirt down a little to reveal his lovers bleary eyed expression. He couldn't help but smile.

"May I stay here?" Cas asked sleepily his blue eyes fixed on his human. "I'm cold".

"Of course" he replied with a soft smile, leaning forward he pressed a kiss to the angel's soft willing mouth.

Dean retreated a little to pluck a spare blanket from the couch as he settled himself in the armchair opposite his lover. Tucking the blanket around himself he smiled despite the worry in his heart over his ailing angel. He watched as Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as the angel sighed softly as he slipped easily back into sleep. The hunter yawned widely and settled further into the comfortable armchair, it wasn't long before the warmth of the fire and the relaxing sound of his lover's breathing lulled him into a much needed sleep.

Dean woke softly the next morning after the first nights refreshing sleep in more than a week. His mossy green eyes opened lazily and he smiled at his lover. Cas was already awake, sat up still wrapped in Sam's hoodie and blanket while he was fervently reading a magazine. A cup of steaming hot tea in one hand that the angel sipped at delicately. Noticing Dean's yawn he looked up from his current exercise and smiled broadly setting aside his tea and magazine.

"Good morning Dean"

"G'mornin' Cas" Dean managed releasing another satisfying yawn as he stretched out his muscles.

"Morning sunshine" They both looked up as the elder hunter entered the living room and placed some dry toast on a little teaplate by castiel..

The angel smiled up at Bobby warmly, gratitude evident in his gaze.

"Mornin' Bobby" Dean replied smiling as he watched his angel thank the older man and take a piece of toast between his long slender fingers.

The older Winchester stood from his comfortable chair with little difficulty adding another well timed stretch just for good measure; before leaning over his lover and kissing his dark hair reverently.

"How are you feelin' today sweetheart?" he asked his lips dancing against the soft dark locks before pulling away to kneel beside the angel.

"I am feeling alright thank you Dean, how are you did you sleep well?"

Dean sighed and couldn't repress a smile, even in this state Cas was more worried about him than his own welfare.

"M'fine angel, worried about you." he replied honestly, a little sadness seeping into his words.

Castiel graced him with a soft ethereal smile as he set his untouched toast aside and took the hunter's much larger hands into his own.

Pulling the Hunter towards him he continued to smile knowingly while Dean smiled back at him a little nonplussed. Gently he pressed Dean's large life roughened hands against his swollen belly.

"You're beautiful Cas" Dean whispered leaning in for a kiss.

He stopped as their lips almost touched, looking down at his hands in wondrous amazement. Slowly a grin split his face as he barked out a contented laugh.

"Cas" he smiled "I can feel our baby".

The angel let out a soft chuckle as the hunter pulled the blanket and Sam's hoodie away from Castiel's body and pressed his palms against the warm cotton of Cas' tee shirt.

"Wow" he whispered reverently as he stroked his fingers in small circles on his swollen belly.

"Hey there little one" he muttered softly as he rested his cheek against the material, warmth from Cas' skin flooding his senses. Another grin spreading across his face as he felt his unborn child stir within the safe confines of Castiel's body.

The angel lovingly stroked Dean's hair as his lover cooed and pressed soft kisses against his belly. Unbeknownst to the two of them who were wrapped up in their own little world. Sam and Bobby stood leaning against the doorframe with gentle smiles gracing their faces.

Dean inhaled softly, savoring the smells that made up his lover, fresh spring air, a dash of earthy notes such as cinnamon and something else. Something ethereal and electric. That spark that made him so special. All of these made all the more pungent by his burgeoning pregnancy.

"You're amazing Cas" he sighed punctuating his sentiment with a kiss to his belly.

"Thank you Dean" he smiled petting his hunter's hair.

The hunter's hands skimmed the hem of Castiel's cotton shirt, green eyes turned up to blue questioning.

"Can I?" he asked softly.

The angel nodded down at his hunter, smiling gently in contentment as Dean slowly lifted the grey cotton material to expose his swollen abdomen.

The hunter's heart dropped at the sight of his lover's bruised stomach, the dark blacks, blues and purples mingling in a large spread from his hip past his belly button almost to the angel's ribs.

"Oh Cas" he murmured as he cradled the swollen belly in his hands and pressed soothing kisses to the dark bruise. "I will take care of you..I promise."

The angel merely smiled, his eyes bright with his love for the human in front of him.

His long hands stroking through Dean's short spiky hair in a comforting gesture.

"I promise to take care of both of you" The hunter added fervently nuzzling the warm pregnant stomach as his determined tears dropped freely onto the angel's perfect skin.

"I promise"

Waiting for this doctor friend of Bobby's to arrive was like waiting for a kettle to boil and Dean was getting a little impatient. He sat on the couch with Cas leant against his chest, the angel settled within his arms. The hunter's gaze snapping from the rusty clock on the mantel to the heavily locked front door as his left foot beat out a nervous tattoo tapping ceaselessly against the old wooden floor.

He felt Castiel's trademark chuckle against him and he looked down at the gentle creature in his arms. Cas' was once again adorned in Sam's giant hoodie which swamped his lithe frame but succeed in keeping him warm and comfortable; his long slender hands laying reverently across his swollen belly which shook a little as he laughed at his hunter.

"What?" Dean asked with mock anger but couldn't quite hide his smile.

"Patience is a virtue Dean" the angel replied sighing as he settled further into his lover's embrace. A soft smile playing across his beautiful yet tired face.

"Virtue my ass" he muttered turning back to glaring at the clock.

"Hey guys" Sam smiled in greeting as his tall form swept into the livingroom, laptop under one arm and cup of coffee in the other as usual.

"Hello Sam" castiel replied nodding softly at the younger Winchester as Sam settled himself in the chair opposite them placing his laptop and beverage on the stained coffee table.

"Thank you for lending me your hooded sweatshirt Sam I shall return it soon.""Keep it Cas" Sam smiled his large puppy dog eyes taking in the angel's almost fragile state. "Think of it as a gift for my niece or nephew in there."

"Thank you Sam." Castiel smiled at him, eyes soft as he nuzzled deeper into the oversized navy blue hood with gratitude. Obviously relishing in the warmth even though it was mid june and less than cold in Bobby's old house.

"Thanks bro" Dean added smiling proudly at his little brother.

"Your welcome" Sam replied taking a large gulp of his hot coffee and smacking his lips, before flipping open his laptop and getting down to doing his favorite thing. Research. With Cas in the predicament he was in, that meant it gave Sam a lot to do.

The doorbell rang and Dean almost jumped from his seat by Cas on the sofa causing his younger brother to snigger. The older Winchester shot his gleeful little brother a glare as Bobby appeared from the kitchen and opened the door.

"Bobby Singer long time no see!"

Dean watched as a strange woman came in and squeezed Bobby in a tight hug which he noticed his surrogate father returned with gusto.

"Missy what are you doin' here?" Bobby asked with a gruff smile.

"Oh there's a greeting for you!" she laughed following him inside and setting down her bags.

She was a middle aged woman with a homely figure and a pretty kindly face. Her blonde hair streaked with salt and pepper hung in busy curls about her round soft face.

"Boys." Bobby called leading her into the livingroom, waiting till she was stood beside him before he began his introductions.

"This is missy" he introduced " She's Jackie's wife"

"He was caught up with a couple of ghouls in a town one state over so I came instead. I assure you I know just as much as him and I trained as a midwife in my younger years before I became a hunter."

Bobby couldn't help notice the unsure expression on Deans face and he shook his head stifling a smile as he introduced them.

"Missy this sasquatch is Sam Winchester" he began nodding towards the youngest Winchester son.

"This idjit here is Dean, Sammy's big brother."

"Nice to meet you Sam and Dean." she beamed. "Who are you sweetie?" she added gesturing to Castiel.

Before Bobby could open his mouth Dean cut him off, pulling his angel further into his arms protectively as he spoke.

"This is Castiel."

"Nice to meet you Castiel." she smiled at him and he looked her over with his large blue eyes searching her soul for any signs of corruption. He found her soul bright and warm, ultimately a mother's soul.

"Hello" he replied nodding gently before he turned to Dean. The protective expression on Dean's face obvious, the hunter's untrusting glare boring into Missy, making her blanche.

"Dean?"

His expression changed immediately when it turned to the angel in his arms a loving smile gracing his features as Cas reached up and cupped the hunter's cheek in one slender hand.

"She has a good soul Dean, much like your mother's" he said pointedly.

"Kay sweetheart." he replied pressing a kiss to the tip of the angel's nose, before turning to Missy and flushing with embarrassment at his previous stiff behavior.

"Nice to meet you Missy." Dean said extending a free hand. She smiled and shook it gratefully.

"How much did Jackie tell you 'bout our situation Missy?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Well.." she began her eyes flickering to Castiel as he lay happily in Dean's warm protective embrace. "He told me that you had a pregnant sickly angel."

"I have to admit I scarce believe'd him at first Bobby!". she chuffed out a laugh perching on a stool next to Sam and opposite the Hunter and his angel.

"Can't blame ya there" Bobby muttered gruffly. "So you think you can help us?" he added hopefully.

She looked at their hopeful faces and lastly to that of the angel who was watching her intently with his beguiling stunning blue gaze.

"I can do my best Bob." she replied softly pulling a small Doctor's bag towards her. "I can look over the patient and give my opinion and hopefully an idea of treatment."

"Thank you" Dean said to her, his gaze earnest.

She nodded to him accepting his thanks as she began pulling various instruments out of her bag.

"C'mon Sam, let's make the lunch." Bobby said clapping the younger man on the shoulder.

She waited till Bobby and Sam had left the room before she turned to Dean and Castiel.

"Would you like to move to a more private room Castiel?" she asked kindly.

"I'm staying with him." Dean replied forcefully.

Instead of being deterred by his manner she merely smiled at him gently and reached out placing her hand on his knee.

"Of course Dean. It's obvious you care about him very deeply. I would be happier if you were here with Castiel for this."

"Thank you" he muttered before turning to Cas. "Would you like to go upstairs to our room for this angel?"

"I'm fine here if you are Dean." he replied predictable as always placing Dean's comfort before his own. The hunter huffed out a laugh and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Okay Cas." he smiled against his warm skin before pulling away slightly.

"Thank you Dean." the angel smiled back.

"I'd like to listen to your heart and breathing first Castiel if you could just remove your sweatshirt and shirt for me?"

Cas shucked off the giant hooded sweatshirt with ease but struggled a little more with getting the grey cotton v neck tee off. In the end Dean helped him by slipping his finger's underneath and pulling it carefully off over his head.

The angel smiled at him thankfully before blushing beneath the woman's gaze. He crossed his arm's over his abdomen, cheeks flushing as he averted his gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed Castiel." she said in her kindly manner.

"Don't worry babe." Dean soothed rubbing the chill skin on the angel's arms with his large hands.

Cas leant gratefully into Dean's touch the warmth from the hunters' hands warming his skin as he sat up a little straighter and let his arms drop to his sides.

"This might be a bit chilly." she said as she inserted the earbuds of an old red stethoscope into her ears and tapped the small drum on the end for sound.

Seemingly satisfied she smiled and scooted forward in her chair, Cas looked back at Dean warily. His lover smiled at him and rubbed a hand soothingly over his bare back, tickling over his shoulder blades where the ghost of Castiel's otherworldly wings could be felt.

The angel flinched a little as she pressed the end of the stethoscope against his chest, Dean's fingers finding his and catching them in a loose embrace as Missy worked.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked after watching her frown to herself and reposition the stethoscope on his lover's chest several times over.

"Fine" she lied her eyes not quite meeting his. Dean felt a twinge of nervousness in his chest at her actions, glad that Castiel had his eyes closed so as not to worry the already nervous angel.

"Before I check his blood pressure would you like to hear your baby?" she offered removing the stethoscope from her ears and offering Dean the item.

"Thanks" he replied taking the offered item from her hands and turning to Cas who was looking confused.

"D'ya wanna listen to our baby Cas?" he smiled.

'Listen?" Castiel asked his handsome brow furrowed in confusion. Dean huffed out a laugh, sometimes forgetting that Cas wasn't human and obviously was very confused by this whole ordeal.

"M'sorry baby" Dean said kissing his lover lightly between his eyes smoothing out the furrows there. "I forgot you don't really understand any of this. No Doctor's checkups in heaven eh?"

"No Dean." Cas smiled in reply.

"You use this to listen to your baby's heartbeat." Missy explained smiling at the couple. "Since I don't have an ultrasound handy." she added laughing.

"Oh" realization dawned on the angel and he smiled at Dean eagerly. "Yes Dean I would like to listen to our baby. Very much."

The hunter merely replied with a soft kiss to the angel's mouth before he pressed his face close to Cas and opened up the arms of the stethoscope wide and fit an earbud into his right ear and placed the other in Castiel's left.

Unconciously smiling Dean took Cas' right hand in his and gently pressed the end of the stethoscope to the angel's swollen belly with his other. Within seconds they could hear the soft rapid beating of the life growing within Castiel.

"Dean." Cas said in breathless amazement.

"I know babe." The hunter replied grinning proudly.

After a few minutes Dean handed the stethoscope back to Missy a proud expression on his face when he looked at his angel.

"You're amazing Cas." he breathed smiling brightly at his lover.

Castiel blushed and smiled demurely at Dean, looking up at him through his thick dark lashes. Blue eyes dark and large and glazed with a familiar hint of want.

The hunter unconsciously licked his lips and regretfully turned his head away from his lover and back to Missy. He couldn't let himself get swept up in the coil of lust that was building low in his belly. Swallowing hard he pushed it down and promised that he would revisit it later on.

"Ok let's move on shall we?" she smiled pulling out a blood pressure monitor, when Dean eyed the amount of instrument's she had brought he couldn't help but worry over the way she had lied to him just moment's ago. That feeling of uneasiness in his gut twisted and he hoped that this examination passed quickly, then he would pull her aside and get the truth. if anyone was going to break any sort of bad news to Cas, it was gonna be him and not some stranger.

Dean eyed her almost a little angrily at the way she was avoiding his gaze in front of Cas and now in front of Sam and Bobby as they all drank tea in the ramshackle old kitchen.

Glad that Cas wasn't around to pick up on Missy's avoidance having fallen asleep on the couch. Dean stood up and set his cup on the table a little roughly glaring at her. She finally met his gaze and he saw what she was trying to hide.. Sorrow.

"Missy can I speak to you outside for a moment?" he managed past the lump in his throat striding out into the hall and out the front door without waiting for her.

She joined him after a few moments closing the door softly behind her.

"What's wrong with Cas?" he demanded rounding on her, furious that she was once again avoiding his gaze.

"Dean..I'm so sorry.." she tried reaching for him.

"Tell me what's wrong with him!" he all but growled flinching at her touch and retreating from her grip.

It was then that he noticed the tears in her eyes as her gaze met his. Dean's heart froze and his throat constricted waiting for her answer.

"He's dying Dean."

"NO" He shouted his throat growing dry as his hands clenched painfully by his sides. "You're lying" he finished voice cracking with emotion as his eyes prickled hot and wet.

"I'm not lying Dean." she replied softly reaching out tentatively and placing a hand on his shoulder. "The baby is healthy but it is too much for him. The more the child grows the more it drain's his grace. Effectively making him human..his body cannot support both him and the baby.. I'm so sorry."

"This can't.." he choked hands rubbing viciously at his wet eyes "How..how long?"

"If his heart doesn't give out beforehand, he wont survive the birth."

"No..Cas..Cas is strong..you..you must be mistaken." he argued pointlessly, the tears coming thick and fast as his limbs shook as he leant heavily against the wall of Bobby's house.

"I'm sorry I will visit once a week to administer medicines and check on his and the baby's health."

"What will happen to the baby if he.." he choked against the bile that was rising up his throat painfully. This wasn't fair.

"The baby will die instantly without the grace to sustain it within his body." she answered her own eyes brimming with sadness as she watched the man in front of her fall apart.

"No..I can't lose him. I can't." Dean broke, his heart aching painfully in his chest as he fell to his knees sobbing in the dirt outside the old house. He cried out loudly venting the terrible pain building in his chest at the reality that he was going to lose the one person he loved. He didn't even hear the front door opening nor the footsteps of his brother and surrogate father step outside and close the door behind them. Shielding the sleeping angel inside from this pain, if only for a little while longer.

"Dean?" Sam asked gently kneeling by his sobbing brother joining him in the dirt.

"Cas is dyin' Sammy" he uttered, voice barely there and thick with tears as his sorrow consumed him.

Sam didn't reply as he threw his arms around his older brother and held him as he shook with sobs, his pained cries muffled against his jacket. Dean felt strong a strong hand clasp his shoulder and he looked up to see Bobby's face grave, tears trickling through his graying beard.

None of them paid Missy any heed as she gathered her bags from the living room passing by the still sleeping angel on her way out, casting a sad glance behind her as she drove out of Singer Auto. Her wet eyes lingering on the figures of the two men consoling the broken heart sobbing into the dirt.

End Chapter One.. To Be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**I've never written any smut before so I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out..Just lettin Y'all know. Reviews are as sweet as Cherry Pie.. :)  
**

**Chapter Two**

Dean's eyes opened heavily, weary from tears and a deadening sleep. Yawning he rolled over reaching out for Cas, his hands finding nothing but an empty cold space in their bed.

"Cas?" he called worriedly as he sat up and scanned the room for any sign of his lover. The fateful news Missy had dealt him the day before weighing heavily on his mind as he stared at the empty space beside him. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat as he began to panic.

The door to their room creaked open and Dean's eyes shot up, relief flooded his veins when Cas popped his tousled head around the door and smiled at him tiredly.

"Hello Dean" he said pushing open the door and walking in carrying a tray in his long hands. "I made you breakfast."

"Jesus Cas" Dean sighed letting loose the tense breath he held in his chest. "You scared me."

He watched as his lover padded over to the bed on bare feet and set the tray on Dean's lap. The hunter smiled down at the spread of foods that his angel had set out for his breakfast. Hot sweet tea and toast with jam, bacon and scrambled eggs with a glass of Orange juice. All complimented by a few sprigs of wild flowers sat in an old jam jar.

"Ah Cas.." he smiled as his lover perched on the bed by his feet. "This is perfect thank you."

"You're welcome Dean." he replied with a tired smile.

"Did Bobby help you cook this?" he asked picking up a piece of toast and taking a large bite.

"No I cooked everything myself..Is it unsatisfactory?" he asked his blue eyes wide with anticipation.

"No baby" he smiled thickly through a mouthful of toast. Reaching forward to take Castiel's hand in his he kissed his lover's palm smiling against the angel's skin. "It's delicious thank you."

The angel graced him with a soft ethereal smile in reply as he settled himself onto the bed next to Dean, laying back against the cushions. His long hands gravitating towards his gravid stomach instinctively, sighing contentedly as he stroked his swollen belly as he hummed gently to himself.

"I heard what Missy told you yesterday Dean." he said gently eyes focused on his belly.

"I thought you were asleep" Dean replied sadly setting aside his food and turning to his angel.

"I was, I may not be much of an angel anymore. But I can still hear your thoughts sometimes. Your sadness invaded my dreams and I was worried so I listened."

"She isn't a proper Doctor Cas.." he began but Castiel cut him off.

"I'm dying Dean." he said calmly, eyes still focused on his stomach as he spoke.

"No." Dean choked as his eyes welled up again with what seemed like unlimited tears. "You can't."

The angel caught his gaze, large blue eyes so calm and accepting. So beautiful and old and wise filled with the light of a dying angel's grace.

"Hush my love"

He reached out and took his lover's shaking hands in his own. Pulling Dean closer and into a gentle kiss, long hands reaching up to cup his lover's face as they kissed. Dean's strong hands sweeping round the angel and pulling him closer into his body, stopping only to caress the warm round belly.

The hunter groaned against the angel's mouth as his lover's stomach rubbed against his abdomen, the warmth of the pregnancy seeping through the layers of clothes and into his skin.

Dean licked against Castiel's mouth gently begging for the permission he craved, which the angel willingly granted letting out a soft moan as the hunter's tongue carefully explored his mouth. Cas ran his hands softly over Dean's cheeks, knowing every freckle and dip intimately as his lover's hands swept round Castiel's belly and down to cup his ass and pull him even closer.

"Dean.." Cas sighed breathlessly a contented purr rumbling in his chest from his lovers actions as they continued to worship each other's mouths. The hunter shifted and gasped into the angel's mouth when a slender hand trailed down the hard muscles of Dean's chest to tentatively brush against the hardness in his boxers.

"Oh Cas.." Dean moaned as Cas brushed his hand over him again more purposefully this time, long fingers cupping his erection and rubbing the hard thick length that strained against the hunter's faded and torn nightwear.

The hunter repeated the gesture gladly, running a hand over his lover's stomach in swooping circles before reaching down to grind his palm against the angel's hardening member through his flannel pajama bottoms.

"Make love to me Dean?" the angel gasped breaking the kiss to gaze into his lovers eyes, their breaths huffing out in quick aroused gusts mingling in the air between them.

"Always" he breathed leaning in gently kissing the angels mouth, before closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into the angels neck. Gently pressing his lips against the sweet tasting skin there and sucking a bruise into life, Castiel's answering moan rumbling against his lips.

Dean's strong hands wandered purposefully to the hem of Cas' worn t-shirt, fingers just dipping underneath the soft fabric and brushing against the hot flushed skin underneath. He grinned against the angel's neck savoring the trembling of his lovers skin under his touch.

The angel's blunt nails scrabbled helplessly at Dean's bare back as the hunter shuffed down his body and pressed kiss after kiss to his swollen belly, aroused moans flowing freely from the angel's throat. Snagging the hem of the angels shirt with his teeth he pulled it up revealing the beautiful swelling pregnancy, nuzzling against the angels abdomen his hands pushed and pulled finally freeing his lover from the constrictions of the material.

Dean sat back on his heels, his hungry eyes drinking in the sight of his lover laid out before him. Licking his lips as he lingered on the large blue doe eyes, pupils blown wide with lust; cheeks flushed pink with arousal and finally the perfect pouting mouth swollen and reddened by the hunter's hungry kisses.

"So beautiful" he groaned sliding his hands up the angels thighs, thumbs tickling the sensitive skin on their insides. Castiel shivered at his touch, teeth biting his bottom lip as he gazed up at his lover with such want and trust in his eyes.

"Beautiful" the hunter moaned reaching out and pulling Castiel's boxer shorts down his long slender legs slowly, lips pressing kisses to every extra inch of thigh revealed.

"Dean..please…"

Smiling down at his lover he placed a last kiss on his angels swollen belly, skin hot and flushed beneath his lips. In one quick movement he stood and pulled off his boxers leaving him naked grateful for the warm air in the room.

"Dean.." Cas sighed lustfully reaching out for Dean his arms open wide and inviting.

Smoothly Dean crawled back onto the bed settling gratefully in his lovers arms, body fitting perfectly with Castiel's as they kissed deeply. Swallowing each others growing moans as the hunter rocked his hips against the angel's. Castiel's leg's were spread wide to accommodate Dean's body as he kissed his human with fervor, sweat beading on his forehead as he arched up rocking his hips against Dean's desperately.

"Ready sweetheart?" Dean asked as he peppered his angel's face with butterfly soft kisses.

"Yes Dean" he gasped in response desperate for more contact

With one smooth push they gasped in unison as Dean slid home, feeling safe nestled within the snug warmth of his lovers body. All the choirs of heaven singing in his veins as he began to move, relishing the soft moans spilling from the angel's mouth.

"Love you Cas" he gasped his words almost lost, the sheer pleasure stealing his breath away.

"Dean.."

The hunter finally opened his mossy green eyes, meeting the stunning cerulean blue eyes of the angel laid beneath him, his lover's features were hazy and blurred. A wetness rolled down Dean's cheeks dripping softly onto the angel's porcelain skin. It took him a moment to realize that he was crying.

"Cas.. " he choked out the emotion welling in his throat as he continued to move within the angel, gripping his lover more firmly determined to not let go.

"Hold me Dean"

The hunter complied wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling them upright cradling the angel in his lap, long pale arms wrapped around bronzed hard flesh as they continued to move rocking gently against each other.

"Always" he murmured into the angel's neck, tears flowing earnestly now as the ache of grief began to grow in his chest of what he was going to lose.

"I'll never let you go Cas.. never"

Later that evening they all sat together round Bobby's old worn kitchen table together, amusement filling the hunter's senses as they watched as the angel among them attempted to comprehend the game of Poker. Of which Dean was fruitlessly trying to explain to his pregnant lover.

"I don't understand Dean" Cas sighed setting down his winning hand unknowingly "Please don't be mad."

The hunter's all chuckled at the angels hand of cards as Dean ruffled Castiel's hair lovingly.

"Baby I'm not mad." he laughed. "Besides you won!" he added pointing to the cards laid in disarray before the angel.

"Oh" Cas smiled his tired eyes lighting up.

"Well done Feathers"

"Thank you Bobby."

"Good game Cas." Sam added a little tipsily slopping his warm beer all over himself.

"Thank you Samuel." Cas smiled again, glad that he had done something right.

Dean's brow furrowed again in worry as the angel looked sleepily at him and yawned widely. His green eye's flashing to the clock on the wall, it read only 7:30pm.

A quick glance at his brother and Bobby confirmed that he wasn't the only one who was worried by this.

"You ok Cas?" Dean asked raising a hand to stroke the back of his lover's neck, worn finger's playing with the soft dark hair.

"Tired." he replied a little bashfully, "May I retire Dean?" he asked large eyes dulled by weariness.

"Of course Cas." Dean replied softly, standing up to help his lover to his feet. "How about I run you a nice bath huh?"

"I would like that Dean thank you." The angel smiled reaching up on his toes to press a kiss with his chapped lips to his lover's cheek.

"Back in a while guys, start the next game without me"

Sliding his arm protectively round the angel's waist he carefully guided his weary pregnant lover out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom, taking care to close the door behind them.

"Thank you Dean." Cas smiled tiredly as Dean sat him on the closed toilet lid, while he busied himself pulling the softest towels he could find from Bobby's linen cupboard.

"Welcome Darlin'" he replied easily, draping the towels over the radiator to warm up. Smiling he bent down and kissed Castiel's welcoming mouth, the angel leaning into him. A warm contented noise rumbling in his throat as they shared a soft kiss.

Castiel watched with interest, a soft ethereal smile gracing his tired face as his lover fussed over the bathwater filling the old tub.

"Can't be too hot" Dean explained when he noticed Castiel's interested stare. "Not good for the baby."

When the bathwater had filled to the hunter's desired level and the bubbles were plentiful he rolled up his sleeve and carefully dipped his elbow in it to check the temperature. "All good here" he smiled, pleased with a job well done.

Dilligently he divested his lover of his baggy jeans, snug fitting grey tee and his brother's enormous hoodie. Leaving the angel standing there somewhat blushing in his dark boxer shorts. A pink flush creeping over the angel's cheekbones as Dean merely stood there and stared.

"Please don't stare" Cas asked quietly, long arms trying to cover his burgeoning stomach. His lover's intent gaze making him nervous.

"Gorgeous" Dean grinned pulling his lover into the warm circle of his arms, his hands soon wandering down to cup the swelling pregnancy in his hands. The soft nudging beneath his fingertips reminding him just how alive their little baby was.

"You're amazing baby." Dean whispered lovingly into the pink shell of his lover's ear.

If it was possible the angel blushed even further, burying his flushed face into the crook of his human's neck. Happily swimming in the scents of gun oil and worn leather that resided there.

"Thank you." he replied shyly against Dean's pulse point, drawing back slowly to smile up at him.

His hunter merely smiled lovingly in reply, reaching down to remove the rest of the angel's clothes before carefully helping him settle into the warm camomile bath.

"I'm gonna leave this door open so just holler if you need anything Cas ok?" Dean reminded him for the umpteenth time, the angel settling gratefully into the warm comforting bubbles. The tops of his knees and his round belly peeking out from the frothy water as he settled further in, letting the water dampen the dark hair at the back of his neck.

"Yes Dean." the angel replied smile spreading lazily across his face as he enjoyed his first bath, having only ever had showers with Dean in crappy motels.

The hunter shook his head sighing happily as he stood to watch his lover for a moment, still not quite believing that he had got lucky enough to have someone as good and pure as Cas as his and his alone.

"Feather's ok?" Bobby asked gruffly upon noticing Dean's unmistakeable smile when he strolled back into the kitchen.

"Kid in a candy store with those bubbles Bobby." he replied huffing out a small laugh.

"Good for him" the elder hunter replied with his usual gruff laugh as he turned back to the cards in front of him, the niggling feeling that Sam was gonna whoop his ass growing stronger as the gangly youth grinned at him across the table.

Dean smirked and shook his head at the scene before him, Bobby was done for if Sam's self satisfied grin was anything to go by. Deciding to sit for a while he opened the refrigerator door and plucked an icy cold beer from it's frozen depths, popping off the cap easily he sat with them and took a long cool gulp. It did them good to forget the dark pendulous cloud that had hung over them the past few weeks, the impending threat of losing Cas was drawing nearer. To Dean it felt good to pretend it wasn't happening and that he and his strange mismatched little family were going to live happily ever after. If only for a little while.

*  
The hunter was shocked to look at the clock and find out that it was well past midnight, yawning he threw his empty bottles in the trash and bid his brother and surrogate father goodnight. As he reached the foot of the stairs his gut lurched as he realized he'd left Cas alone in the bathtub over two hours ago, sprinting up the stairs two at a time he flew into the bathroom a calm settling over him like a warm blanket.

The bath was empty, the water long since drained and the used towel sat in the almost full laundry basket in the corner. He sighed with relief inwardly as he hastily emptied his bladder of the alcohol he had consumed that evening then proceeded to brush his teeth.

When he was finished he crept into their bedroom to find a lump under the covers snoring softly as he slept. Thick black tufts of hair poking out from under the top of the blanket. Dean huffed out a laugh under his breath as he quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed as quietly as he could. Wrapping his strong arms around his sleeping lover in a gentle embrace, Cas sighed and nuzzled against him in his sleep murmuring Dean's name as the hunter kissed his dark hair.

"Night Cas" he whispered against his lover's skin, his hand trailing down and gently cupping the growing bump between them. The warm skin beneath his palm almost vibrating from the movements of their child within; he smiled broadly in the darkness as his fingers stroked the supple skin. "Goodnight little one" he added softly before falling into a deep and untroubling sleep.

Ascending slowly from the foggy duvet of sleep Dean Winchester blinked sleepily, his mossy green eyes slowly focusing in the dim morning light. Blue eyes blinked back.

"Good morning Dean." Cas yawned widely snuggling further into Dean's warm embrace. HIs human's warmth seeping into his now perpetually chill skin.

"Mornin' Cas" he smiled pulling his angel closer to plant a lazy kiss on his lips. "How'd you sleep babe?"

"Very well Dean thank you." he replied pressing his cold fingers against the warm muscles of Dean's chest, long finger's tracing the tattoo that sat there idly.

Dean sighed in contentment, humming softly as he stroked lazy circles on the angels back under their shared blanket. He smiled feeling a soft nudge from the round abdomen pressed up against his own.

"Dean?" Cas asked shyly.

"Yeh Cas?" he murmured sleepily.

"Can we perhaps go out today?"

Dean studied him for a moment, his tired beautiful face and large soulful eyes. He looked so fragile to Dean at that moment, he realized just how ill Cas was and he wasn't going to be getting any better.

"Sure, where you wanna go sweetheart?" he smiled.

"I would very much like to experience what you call a picnic." he said looking thoughtful.

Dean barked out a pleased laugh letting the warm feeling run through him as he met Castiel's loving gaze.

"Sure baby. We can do that, I know a nice place not far from here."

"Thank you Dean." Cas smiled contentedly nuzzling against Dean for warmth like an overgrown cat.

The drive to Dean's chosen picnic spot was not a long one, yet the angel in the passenger seat fell asleep as soon as he got comfortable against the worn leather of the cars interior. The hunter couldn't help but smile at how peaceful and beautiful his lover looked in sleep. Thick dark hair pressed against the window as the sun caught Castiel's pale skin and lit him up from within making him glow just as an angel should. If it weren't for his thinner face and the dark circles under his eyes he would have passed for healthy, it pained Dean that he knew better. That this was the healthiest Cas was going to be, it was only going to go downhill from here. Then and there in the driver's seat of his beloved 67' Impala he promised himself that he would do everything he could to make Cas happy for as long as he had left with him. Glad that his angel was sleeping as with a sad smile he rubbed his leaking eyes harshly and focused back on the road ahead. He was going to make this the best darn picnic anyone had ever had if it killed him..

"Babe?" Dean asked smiling slightly as he gently shook the sleeping angels shoulder.

Cas blinked slowly, large blue eyes lighting up when he saw Dean and his perfect mouth curving into a full smile.

"Hello Dean." he yawned as he took Dean's proffered hand and climbed out of the car a little awkwardly, feeling very much like he was carrying a watermelon beneath his shirt. Chuckling as Dean covered his eyes with his large worn hands. The heat of his lover's body pressing against his back as he was lead away blindly from the car.

"I set it all up while you were sleeping." the hunter said proudly, leading his lover to the base of a large oak tree.

Cas gasped when Dean's hands fell from his eyes and wrapped themselves round his thickening middle.

"Oh…my." he smiled upon seeing the old check blanket spread out on the grass beneath the large oak. An assortment of sandwiches and pies as well as a flask of hot ginger tea sat upon the ground just begging for attention.

"This looks amazing Dean thank you." the angel smiled, turning his head to nuzzle against his lover's warm neck. Long slender hands resting comfortably upon Dean's larger ones, cradling Cas' bump between them.

Helping his pregnant lover to the ground first, he made sure that Cas was perfectly comfortable before settling himself next to him; thighs and sides touching.

"Think you can manage a sandwich for me Cas?" Dean asked hopefully picking up a plain chicken sandwich from the plate before them.

His angel replied with a smile, taking the sandwich from his lovers hands and taking a small bite. Soon taking another and another, all the while under Dean's watchful gaze until the sandwich was very much gone.

The hunter beamed with hope and pride when his angel reached for a small piece of apple pie as Dean poured out the mugs of hot ginger tea. He thought the stuff was disgusting, but it was the only thing that helped Cas keep food down so he would drink it to be supportive.

He chuckled when Cas held up the slice of apple pie (which he knew was Dean's favorite) to the hunter's mouth, the angel laughing gently in return when his human demolished half of the slice with one bite.

"S'good." Dean said thickly through his mouthful of pie giving Cas his verdict with a thumbs up. Smiling with crumb encrusted lips when his angel offered him the rest of that slice.

Cas instead helped himself to a small piece of rhubarb pie, nibbling at the pastry delicately as his human consumed yet another slice of pie.

"Oh." Cas gasped dropping his pie onto the blanket, long hands gravitating to his swollen belly.

Dean froze, piece of pie stuck mid air as he stared at his lover's expression. Heart soon hammering in his chest as he watched Castiel's beautiful face morph into a grimace of pain.

"Cas?"

"I'm alright." Cas managed, breath catching in his throat as he spoke "Our little one is just kicking a little harder than normal."

Dean couldn't speak, he just threw his pie down and pulled his lover into his arms; large roughened hands stroking Cas' belly as he felt the angel wince in his embrace.

"Shhhh." the hunter soothed kissing his lover's neck, his hands continuing their work soothing their child.

Dean's heart broke when he felt the slender body in his arms stiffen in agony, gasps of barely concealed pain spilling from the angel's full lips. The hunter held him tighter, closer as he kissed his lover's long elegant neck; burying his face in the soft skin there.

When the angel doubled over crying out in pain the hunter knew there was something terribly wrong. Heart leaping further up into his throat as he struggled to speak, to ask his lover what to do, where it hurt. He watched helplessly as Cas' long hands clutched his stomach in pain, breathless as his large eyes turned to Dean wordlessly begging him to help.

"Gonna get you home" Dean choked out, barely keeping his words together as he stood and pulled the angel to his feet.

The hunter's heart fell from his throat and stopped completely at the bloody mess now soaking the angels jeans as his lover began to cry helplessly; staring in horror at his own shaking bloody hands.

"Dean.." he gasped his voice weak and thick with tears.

Dean didn't reply, he couldn't no matter how he tried. He did the only thing that he felt he could do, he grasped his lover tight swinging him into his arms and he turned and ran back to his car parked a hundred or so feet away on the gravel path.

The angel cried softly in the backseat, groans of pain punctuating his tears. Too weak to move or make himself comfortable as his blood spread steadily across the Impala's soft leather interior. He continued clutching his aching stomach with bloody hands as his human drove the car as fast as he could back in the direction they came.

"Bobby?" Dean barked down the phone pressed hard against his right ear as his left hand clutched the steering wheel in a deathly grip. The Impala roaring down the highway.

_"Dean? Whats wrong?"_

"Need a hospital Bobby" he choked eyes not daring to glance in the rearview mirror. "NOW."

_"Sioux Fall's general is nearest. Few Docs there, they know about us. Will call and tell em that you're comin'. Ask for Josh."_

"Thanks" he muttered before slamming the phone shut and tossing it on the passenger seat.

The road before him swam dangerously as his green eyes filled with frightened tears, brushing them roughly away muttering curses and prayers beneath his breath. Desperately trying to stop his hands shaking as he listened to the labored breaths rasping from the angel's throat.

"Cas? C'mon baby hold on.." he urged, his voice barely more than a desperate whisper as he dared turn his head to his lover in the backseat.

The angel lay in exactly the same position Dean laid him down in, long blood soaked hands clutching his belly. Castiel's blood steadily soaking the interior of the car, the two men almost drowning in it's hot coppery embrace. Sharp gasping breaths punctuating the roar of the Impala's sturdy engine as his angel coughed and hacked; his crimson blood splattering the window as he struggled for breath.

"Dean.." he choked coughing on the blood staining his full mouth.

"Just hold on Cas. Nearly at the hospital ok?"

"M'tired Dean.." Cas murmured, lips barely moving as his eyelids fluttered to close.

"Don't you DARE close your eyes Cas..C'mon baby eyes open look at me."

"Cas…?"

"CAS!"

...

**Ooooooooh Cliffhanger!**

**End Chapter Two - More to come in Chapter Three! **


	3. Chapter 3

**NB WARNING FOR TRIGGERS, MENTIONS OF MISCARRIAGE, ILLNESS ETC**

Slamming the Impala into park Dean leapt from the passenger seat before the engine died. Tearing open the backdoor he reached in and pulled his lover's limp bloody body into his shaking arms.

"Cas?" he breathed, holding back tears as he readjusted the unresponsive form in his arms.

"C'mon baby.." he begged pressing his lips to the clammy skin of the angels cheek, relief pouring from his eyes as he felt the soft uneven breath against his neck.

"Hold on angel.."

"Dean Winchester?"

The hunter turned at the sound of his name, a young Doctor of about thirty years of age stood in the fire exit behind him, a stretcher just visible through the half opened door.

"You Josh?" he asked hopefully hurrying over to the open door.

The Physician nodded and held the door open for him as he hurried through and placed Castiel's bleeding unconscious body on the stretcher. It was only then that Dean noticed another two people in white scrubs on either side of the stretcher, he was thankful that more than one person was there to help.

"What happened Mr Winchester?" Josh asked pushing past Dean and attending to the ailing angel laid out on the bed.

"I dunno man.." he choked, the words thick with tears as he ran his bloody hands through his short blonde locks, staining them. "He was in so much pain..oh God please help him.."

"He's lost an awful amount of blood." Josh spoke gravely as he checked the angel's pulse. "He's haemorraghing we have to get him into surgery right away."

Dean's heart dropped out of his body and landed painfully on the floor, the twisting pain in his chest increased ten fold as he watched the small team of Doctor's and nurses grab the stretcher and run towards what Dean could only assume was the operating theatre.

"What do you mean he's haemoraghing?" Dean shouted desperately as he ran after them, Castiel's blood dripping from his clothes onto the pristine white hospital floor as they tore down the hallway.

He got no answer from Josh as the team pushed through a set of swing doors, one of the nurses staying behind and holding him back gently.

"I'm sorry sir you can't go any further." she said kindly trying to pull him towards a set of uncomfortable hospital chairs by the far wall.

After a moment's protest he allowed her to manhandle him into a chair, Dean's strong arms and legs shaking. Cas' blood painted his arms up to his elbows, the hot coppery smell all too real and Dean broke.

The nurse watched him closely, the strong handsome man in front of her as he broke down into a sobbing puddle on the floor. His lover's blood staining his hands, his face and his clothes, ingrained into his skin. She knew from experience that it takes days for the smell of blood to truly leave your skin.

"C..Cas.." he choked "What's happening to Cas?"

He turned shimmering green eyes up at her and she faltered, her words were just going to destroy this poor man.

"He's bleeding out, the doctors are going to try their best to stop the bleeding Dean. They are very skilled, try not to worry."

"Worry?" he snapped "iworry?/i Incase you didn't notice sugar he's not exactly in the best of health!"

"Im sorry Dean I…"

"Dean!"

The elder Winchester turned and came face to face with his little brother and surrogate father running down the corridor towards him.

"S..Sammy.." he managed before dissolving into tears once more. "It's..Cas."

"I know" Sam whispered comfortingly pulling his big brother into an embrace regardless of the blood staining his skin and clothes. "I know.."

The wait for news was agonizing. The three men sat together cramped onto that small uncomfortable hospital bench, the smell of blood still emanating from Dean even though he washed thoroughly. One of the nurses was kind enough to let him use the showers there and Sam picked him up some spare clothes.

The oldest Winchester sat hunched over, his head cradled in his large worn hands. Fingers scratching absentmindedly through his short dirty blonde locks as he sat and waited. Fraught with worry and fear. Fear that he was never going to see his Castiel again. The manic jittering of his left leg the only thing keeping him together right now, the constant movement having almost a hypnotic effect on the hunter.

Finally after hours and hours of tense silence waiting, the double doors to the operating theatre opened and a team of Doctor's wheeled out the angel on a hospital trolley.

Dean jumped to his feet and ran over to them stopping their movements as he leant over Cas and clasped his slender hands between his larger ones, willing him to be ok.

"Cas.." he muttered tears leaking from his eyes as he pressed kiss after tender kiss to his lover's knuckles. "I'm here angel."

His lover lay still and silent on the hospital trolley, soft breathing fogging the oxygen mask held on his face. Thick dark hair stuck to his forehead with a clammy sweat, beautiful creamy skin pale and lacklustre through blood loss. The steady rhythmic pulsing of the monitor reminding Dean that Cas was still very much alive.

It took him a moment to realize there was a second monitor..this one recording a heartbeat much faster than the first.

"O..Our baby..is..?" he managed a smile breaking a tearstained face as he turned to the doctors smiling gently at him.

"You're little boy is quite a fighter Mr Winchester."

"Boy?…we're having a boy?" he gasped running his fingers through his hair and smiling brightly for the first time in hours and hours.

"D'ya hear that Cas?" he whispered leaning into the perfect shell of his lover's ear.

"You're making us a boy."

"It's a boy Sammy!" he turned, his smile jubilant but his eyes still leaking sad sad tears.

His brother offered him a smile, his surrogate father following suit clapping him on the shoulder for good measure.

"Another Winchester pain in the ass." Bobby muttered good humoredly.

"We need to take him to Intensive Care if you don't mind Mr Winchester" Josh said nicely, meeting Dean's sad smile and returning it in equal measure.

"Of course." The hunter replied stepping aside and planting a last kiss to his lover's forehead. "See ya soon Cas."

While the other's sat Dean insisted on standing, following the hospitial trolley as far as his tired green eyes would allow watching Cas' entrance into a private room in the intensive care ward.

The wait to get into the Intensive care ward to see his angel was almost as painful as waiting for him to come out of surgery the night before. While Sam and Bobby returned home to grab a shower and a fresh pair of clothes Dean stubbornly remained sat on the hard plastic seat, staring intently at the wide hospital doors to Cas' ward. His dedication had won over the nurses instantly, so much so that they tended to come to him every hour just to give him an update on his lover to try ease his worry. Dean had never been more appreciative of nursing staff in his entire life, his handsome face would brighten slightly every time they came walking towards him with a smile bearing good news. _"Everything is going well as could be."_ or "_ His vitals look good, you can see him in a few hours when the doctor eases him off the meds and wakes up."_

He was so intent in his task of staring down the ward doors, willing them to open and admit him, he barely heard the tapping of shoes against the smooth white linoleum floor coming towards him.

"Mr Winchester?"

Dean snapped out of his almost hypnotic state immediately, turning to the young Doctor who had saved his Cas.

"Yeh Doc?" he asked, his false confidence doing little to hide the waver in his voice, his right foot continuing it's jittery rthymn as he waited for Josh to speak.

"Castiel was a very unusual case.." he began speaking low under his voice as he took a seat by the oldest Winchester. "We have never had to work with anyone in that condition before." It was obvious that he was choosing his words carefully, incase their conversation should be overheard.

"Go on.." Dean urged getting impatient already.

"We managed to find the source of the bleeding, his body was trying to purge itself of the unborn child, it is not unheard of in pregnancies for the body to attempt to miscarry if the strain is too much."

"Oh god.." Dean uttered the colour draining from his handsome face, making his freckles stand out in tiny pinpoints against his skin. "Carry on Doc."

"As you know we managed to prevent the miscarriage and stop the bleeding. The strain it put on his body caused blood vessels in his lungs to hemorrhage, thats why he was choking on blood."

"Will it happen again?"

"No, we have administered medicines to prevent such a thing happening again, he will need to be on a drip until he reaches full term to continue their administration as well as other medicines for the nausea and pain."

"Anything else or can I see him?" Dean sighed wearily, rubbing his tired eyes with his hands.

"Yes." Josh replied harshly, tired himself from a long shift and hours in surgery. He regretted it immediately as soon as he had spoken, giving Dean an apologetic smile. "Even with the medicines we have him on, he is still extremely fragile Dean. His body is still weak, I fear for the strain this pregnancy is going to put on his heart."

"What can I do?"

"Keep him as relaxed and as comfortable as you can. He isn't going to survive the birth Dean, I think you already know that."

"I know" he nodded solemnly rough finger's wiping the corners of his eyes as he spoke. "Can I see him now?"

"Sure" Josh replied standing and helping Dean to his feet, the hunter stiff and achy from sitting in one position for so long. "He's awake now but a little out of it so go easy."

"Will do.." Dean said already taking off down the corridor pausing only to toss a "Thanks Doc!" over his shoulder.

The urge to burst through those ugly clinical doors was overwhelming, he had to hastily remind himself that there were other people in other rooms in this ward and it wouldn't go down well with the nurses if he disturbed them. Regardless of how much they liked him.

He walked through the doors and approached the desk where the kindly nurse who had spoken to him previously sat. She was quite unaware of him as she tapped at her keyboard with short clean nails, gaze trained at the screen as she worked diligently.

"Miss?"

She jumped a little in surprise and smiled at him broadly, standing from her seat and walking around the large white wooden desk to stand before him.

"Dean!" she beamed, "Doc Hutchinson fill you in?"

"Yeah, he says I can see him now."

"Great." she smiled again before turning and pointing to the door opposite them, the blinds drawn on the windows that looked into the hallway. "He's right in there Dean."

"Thanks..UH?"

"Greta." she replied with a last smile before turning back to her desk and becoming absorbed in her work.

Leaving her to it gratefully, the hunter turned towards the room and placed his large hands on the handleless swing door and pushed. The door giving easily under his insistent hands as his feet followed letting it swing closed behind him.

"Dean" a soft tired vice murmured and the hunter smiled.

"Hey sweetheart." he replied striding to the side of the bed and taking his angel's hand in his own.

"I feel very soft.." the angel whispered, voice thin and a little scratchy from surgery.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that, his angel's pupils blown wide with the pain relieving medicines he was on. Cas smiled widely at him, his crooked grin lightening Dean's heavy heart.

"It's like I'm flying again Dean.." he yawned a little eyes straining to focus on his human.

Dean's laughter echoed nicely around the small white room, giving the angel's hand a gentle squeeze as he sat on the edge of his lover's bed.

"Nice is it baby?"

"Mmm hmm. "

"Hey Cas?" Dean whispered softly.

"Yes Dean?" he smiled a little dopily.

"I love you angel."

The angel smiled even wider which quickly dissolved into a yawn as he replied sleepily to his human lover.

"Love you too."

Dean sat by the angel's side clasping his hand long after his lover had fallen into a drug induced sleep. The soft snuffling breathing of his angel as he slept, unconsciously gripping Dean's hand in his sleep, hunter smiling and kissing his lover's knuckles as he did so.

After an hour he heard the door behind him open quietly and he turned, his gangly brother and surrogate father creeping in and offering him a small smile as they took chairs on the opposite side of the angel.

"How is he?" Sam asked running his long hands through his mop of chestnut hair in his trademark nervous fashion.

"Off his face on the meds Sammy." Dean replied smiling a little at the memory of Cas' dopey expression.

"Josh filled us in boy, hope you don't mind but I kinda made him tell us. Figured would be easier on ya." Bobby muttered in his usual gruff nature, his growl not meeting his kind eyes.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean replied turning back to Cas as he felt the angel stir into wakefulness.

Castiel's eye's opened slowly, leadened with sleep and the medication slowly dripping into his veins. Blinking once, twice the room slowly focused and he saw Dean sat dutifully by his bedside accompanied by Sam and Bobby.

"Hello" he offered sleepily, voice still weaker than normal.

"Hey Feather's, how you feelin' boy?" Bobby asked leaning forward as he spoke.

"Clouds" he replied simply punctuating his answer with a small yawn.

Bobby chuckled at his answer and turned to Dean, the haunted look on the hunter's face making him look so much older than he really was. Still Dean managed to return Bobby's nod with a roll of his eyes and a small smile, though the elder hunter had a feeling it was more for Cas than anyone else.

"Brought you something." Sam offered pulling the giant blue hood from a paper bag and handing it over to the now smiling stoned angel.

"Thank you Samuel, you're oversized clothing is very comfortable."

"Your welcome Cas." Sam laughed.

Dean stood and helped his lover pull the warm fleece hoodie around his chill shoulders, the hospital gown and blanket not providing quite enough warmth.

The angel settled into the warmth gratefully, sighing happily as he nuzzled against Dean's warm hand as it lingered against his cheek.

"Did the doc explain everything to you baby?" Dean asked slowly trying to catch his lover's hazy gaze and hold it.

"Yes Dean." Cas replied more soberly than Dean had expected. "All is well." he added his long fingers stroking his swollen blanket covered belly.

"We'll have you home in no time Cas, back in front of the fire." Dean smiled encouragingly pulling his seat closer to the hospital bed. "That sound good babe?"

"Oh yes Dean" Cas yawned widely, eyes slipping closed once more.

The three men all breathed a sigh of relief when the angel slipped once more into a peaceful drug induced sleep, his soft even breathing lulling them into real calmness for the first time in days.

"It's really happening isn't it? I'm gonna lose him."

The two men couldn't bear to give him an answer that he already knew, his heart was broken enough.

Two whole weeks the Doctor's insisted Cas stay in hospital, Bobby and Sam would come visit in the afternoons. Dean however refused point blank to leave the angel's bedside, it didn't even register with him that visitors were not allowed to stay after visiting hours. Being the stubborn ass person he was he slept in the chair slumped onto Castiel's bed for a few nights, however the Nurses soon took pity on him and dragged in an old mattress and spare bedding and made him up a bed on the floor right next to Cas.

The hunter was eternally grateful to the nursing staff in the intensive care ward for their kindness, every morning he would wake and kiss Cas and his growing bump before stowing his makeshift bed out of the way in a far corner. This particularly morning being no different as he yawned and sat next to Cas as he sipped at the hot tea the nurses brought. Having been here for two whole weeks, the nurses would also tend to bring two meals at mealtime.

"C'mon babe..a little toast?" Dean coaxed as he wolfed down his own breakfast of toast, tea and cereal, noticing that as usual Cas had barely touched his. Prefering instead to push his cereal around the bowl with his spoon. Long slender fingers often shaking as his grip slipped, the metal of the spoon clanging loudly against the porcelain bowl.

Dean stood taking the tray from Cas' lap and setting it aside on the bedside table, he took Castiel's shaking hands in his and rubbed them brusquely, trying to eek some warmth into them.

"Here sweetheart." he smiled placing Cas' long cold hands beneath his shirt, the heat of his tanned muscled torso seeping gratefully into his lover's fingers.

"Thank you Dean." Cas smiled wearily, beautiful face thin and pinched more than ever as he grew heavier in his long pregnancy.

"Your six months along today babe.." Dean mentioned as he picked up a piece of toast and offered it to his lover, the angel aquiescing and reaching forward to take a bite. His long hands otherwise occupied warming themselves on his lover's torso.

"I feel huge..I'm fat." Cas replied thickly chewing his toast. "Fat and full of baby."

The hunter smiled, even now when everything was starting to fall apart around them. Cas still kept his kind and gentle nature, his natural humour showing through his bright blue eyes as he took another bite of toast from his lover's hands.

"You're beautiful Cas..not fat." Dean chuckled lightly, suprised that he didn't have to fake his smiles around Castiel. As he so often had to do around his brother and Bobby the past few months, no Cas brought out the best in him. Always did.

"Thank you Dean." he smiled brightly, ripe mouth pulled into a tired but honest smile taking another bite of toast when his human coaxed him without words to have another slice.

"Welcome baby."

"Can I come home today?" the angel asked hopefully, blue eyes wide and doe like as he gazed at Dean through his thick dark lashes.

"Yeah baby, Doc said you can, he's gonna come in a little bit to give us the meds you need to take with us. Bobby and Sam are gonna bring the Impala and meet us out front."

"Can I walk out to the car?" he asked brightly.

"Sweetheart...you know you can't." Dean replied softly stroking his lover's cheek, hating himself for having to say these things. The Doctor had resigned Castiel to a wheelchair for the rest of hs pregnancy, finding him to be too weak to walk unaided. Any measure to avoid strain on his ailing lover was taken, though Cas may miss his freedom he understood why it had to be this way.

"I know.." Cas replied a little sadly, his beautiful blue gaze downcast as he studied the pattern of the hospital bedlinen.

"I'm so sorry Cas.." Dean offered reaching to cup the angels face in his hands and pull his gaze to his.

"I'm sorry.."

Finally leaving the hospital after weeks of staying there was an easy enough affair, Castiel smiled gratefully at all the nurses as they fussed over him. Letting them cover him in a blanket after Dean had helped him settle into Bobby's old wheelchair, surprised that the elder man had insisted on him having it; instead of these new fangled _"pieces of crap"_ from the hospital.

The Doc had been kind and spared Cas most of the details of his medications, instead speaking to the three hunters as the angel sat in his wheelchair nearby being fawned over by nurses.

"He needs to be on a drip for his medications until he reaches full term." Josh said handing over a cooler bag filled with a months worth of medicines which Sam took and stowed into his backpack, since Dean's hands were soon to be full pushing the chair.

"Keep them cool in the fridge until they need to be changed over. I take it your well used to basic medical skills?" he added with a faint smile, knowing that the old hunter knew a hell of a lot about anything and everything.

"Thanks Doc" Bobby muttered gruffly nodding at the physician.

"Either me or one of my nurses will come by weekly to perform a check up and administer any extra medicines he might need."

"Thank you Josh." Dean spoke stepping forward "for everything."

Josh nodded in reply adding a smile as he took in the Hunter's earnest expression, he took Deans hand firmly and shook it looking the distraught man in the eye.

"If you need anything Dean, anything to make Castiel more comfortable please let me know?"

"Sure will Doc" the hunter replied, his mask now firmly back in place as he turned back to the others.

Josh waved his last goodbye as he turned aswell and went back to his rounds.

"Ready baby?" Dean asked as he approached Cas who was now surrounded by nurses who shoved a blue teddy bear into his arms. He couldn't help but smile at the bewildered look on his lovers face, the wide blue eyes startled at such kind treatment from these women who fawned over him and his burgeoning pregnancy.

"Yes Dean" he smiled gratefully reaching out with one slender hand towards his lover.

Dean took his angel's hand without question, kissing his knuckles tenderly before pressing a soft kiss to his lover's ripe mouth. Stifling the angel's murmur of suprise with his lips smiling as he pulled away and proceded to push the wheelchair from the intensive care ward and towards the back exit, where Sam and Bobby where waiting patiently.

"Feather's how ya doin' boy? Glad to be free eh?" Bobby asked gruffly as he walked forward to meet them, a glad smile almost hidden from view by his graying beard.

Castiel wasn't fooled, not for a second. He turned to the elder man he had come to think of as Father after he had come to live on earth and smiled.

"I am well Bobby and indeed grateful to be returning home." he replied demurely, features soft and bright as he spoke.

"Hey Cas" Sam smiled pulling his large frame awkwardly from the front passenger seat of the Impala and pulling open the back door for them.

"Hello Samuel." Cas replied with another tired smile, pulling the warm fleece hoodie around his slender body watched as Dean unhooked the drip from it's hoist which was now screwed onto Bobby's old wheelchair in preparation for folding the chair up in the trunk.

"I got it." Sam offered stepping forward and taking the chair once Dean had lifted Cas gingerly into his arms, the medicine bag clasped in one hand as he placed his lover into the backseat of the Impala. Making sure he was comfortable and secure before placing the medication on the back of the seat so it was raised over Cas' body, letting gravity do the rest while they travelled.

"Thank you" Cas said turning to all three men with a gratefull expression etched onto his pretty face as he brought forth another crooked smile in a show of affection and gratitude for his family.

They replied with smiles of their own, though tired and wrought with worry and fear the pleasure in them was purely genuine.

After securing the wheelchair in the trunk Dean took his place in the backseat, all too ready to give up his position as driver gladly in return for sitting by his ailing lover.

Sam and Bobby in turn piled themselves into the front seats of the beloved car, Sam riding shotgun while the elderly hunter took up position as driver. He was one of the few people that Dean let drive his baby apart from himself and Sam, and seeing the obsession the older Winchester held with his automobile that was really saying something.

None of the Impala's passengers commented on the overbearing stench of blood and cleaning product ingrained into it's leather upholstery, Bobby and Sam had worked tirelessly on it over the past few weeks. Desperately cleaning and scrubbing to rid the interior of the angel's blood which had seeped deep into the car's leather seating and fibrous flooring. Thankfully no stains remained, only a deep permeating coppery smell with more than obvious overtones of the acidic smell of cleaning product.

It would take weeks more of cleaning to remove that ominous smell from their beloved car, Deans hands never touched it once.

**TBC in the next chapter**

apologies for the shortness of this chapter more interesting things to come in the next part! Including Bobby's softer side..  



	4. Chapter 4

For the first two weeks back at home, Cas did little else but sleep. Waking briefly for Dean to worryingly coax a little food into him and get him to drink a mug of steaming ginger tea courtesy of Bobby.

Every time Dean looked into those beautiful blue eyes and saw only the aching tiredness and pain masked by a smile, another small part of him died.

The only thing keeping the thin lie that everything would turn out alright was the fact that Cas never stopped smiling, as always things can only be pulled so far before they break.

Dean returned home from a supply run to stock up on groceries, shucking the large paper bag up under one arm as he locked the Impala's door with the other hand.

Approaching the run down old house he was surprised to find both Sam and Bobby stood outside, the closer he got the more their expressions tore at him.

"What's wrong?" he demanded shoving the paper bag of goods into his brother's arms as he spoke. Heart hammering wildly with anger at their silent glances towards each other, their sad broken expressions said everything.

"We couldn't stay inside Dean..I'm sorry" Sam apologized rubbing his leaking eyes with large hands.

"What do you mean Sam?" he retorted brow furrowed as he spoke, fingers itching to shake the truth out of his brother.

"We couldn't stand to watch him cry." his brother replied in a small ashamed voice, chestnut bangs falling into his eyes as he turned his gaze to the dirt beneath their feet.

Dean couldn't reply to that. Instead he growled as he pushed past his brother and hurried in through the front door. The sound of soft gentle sobs reached him clearly as he stood back pressed against the hard wooden door, trying to compose himself.

He walked into the living room on silent feet, turning slowly and stopping dead in his tracks.

Cas sat as was now in his usual space by the fire in his wheelchair, large hoodie hanging off his slender frame. Blankets that were normally draped over his legs shoved to the floor in frustration. Dean watched frozen to the spot as the poor creature before him shook with tears, cradling the tearstained blue stuffed bear in his arms as he pressed his face against it's damp fur to muffle his cries.

The scene was heartbreaking.

"Cas?" he offered gently shuffling cautiously into the room and dropping to his knees before his lover, his large worn hands resting on the angel's knees.

"I'm never going to meet our baby Dean." he cried softly rubbing at his eyes viciously with his navy sleeve.

"Oh Cas.." he soothed standing and wrapping his arms warmly around his crying lover's shivering frame. "You will I promise..."

"Y..you can't promise that Dean." he replied, eyes wide and broken as he cried; slender hands knitting into his lover's shirt.

"Listen to me." Dean spoke forcefully, taking his angel's thin face in his large hands and forcing their gazes to meet. "Yes I can Cas. I promise you this." he added with such fervor in his strong voice, mossy green eyes burning with purpose.

"I promise you.."

The night was dark, thick and muggy with unwelcome summer heat. Cloying and sticking their shirt's to their skin as the hunter's worked at Singer Auto, having decided that a break from hunting right now probably wasn't a bad idea.

Dean sat alone out on the ramshackle old bench in front of Bobby's home, the other two having long since retired indoors to sleep and Cas asleep by the fire on a makeshift bed on the sofa.

The hunter turned his gaze skyward to the black open skies, the sparkling diamonds stitched onto it's velvety skin the only respite from the smothering darkness around him.

Cursing he finished his fifth can of the evening crushing the fragile tin in his strong grip, relishing the release he found in the depths of his constant despair as he tossed the used thing aside.

"You son of a bitch.." me muttered darkly, green eyes blazing with a fire of pure hatred as he cursed his thoughts to the cluttered sparkling skies. "How could you.."

He continued in his normal routine, the very same night after night he would creep out here to find some solace in the shadows that cooled his despair if only for a short time.

Kicking the empty cans at his feet he stood and turned his tear filled eyes towards the heavens, heart hammering painfully in his chest as he knew that he would crack. Every night began the same, seeking solace and peace in the shadows of Bobby's old wooden home, cursing the god that so many worshipped.

Falling to his knees he swore loudly as his kneecaps protested to their harsh landing. The hunter's furious anger would diminish to leave him empty and wanting, the deep ache of impending grief in his chest flaring as he turned and spoke to the God that was sentencing one of his own to die like this.

He clasped his shaking hands and shook his head briefly, trying to clear his head of the numbing alcohol swimming through his veins.

"Please..." he began, voice soft and unsure but oh so desperate as his tearstained face turned to the stars above. "I'm begging you..take me instead. Just not him..not Cas..please.."

Every night came the same old routine, unbeknownst to the others, to Cas. Dean would fall to his knees and pray on the cracked quenched earth, begging for help, begging for intervention, begging for them to take him instead.. He never received any divine answer, but some small shred of hope led him to continue his secret prayers night after night as his lover edged closer and closer to death.

Only when his tears and his words ran dry would Dean stand and turn back into the house, his actions to be forgotten till the next evening when the sun fell.

Dean had barely spoken to his brother and surrogate father since he found them that day hiding from Castiel's tears. He had pointedly avoided their attempts at conversation at every turn, hurt by their past actions; Cas however spoke very little to anyone seemingly too tired to talk he settled for a nod or facial expression.

This was what worried Dean the most.

"Hey Cas, Dean.." Bobby announced walking into the livingroom and trying once more to apologise and strike up a conversation. Sam soon appeared looking sheepish at his elbow.

"Bobby" Dean nodded acknowledging the older man and his brother civilly.

"Why don't you take Cas out for a drive this afternoon boy? It's a nice day and I'm sure the fresh air would do both of you some good." he offered.

"Yeh.." Dean began thoughtfully turning to his fragile lover by him on the sofa. "What do you think sweetheart? You wanna get a change of view?"

The angel turned his exhausted blue eyes up towards his human lover, vision swimming a little before the world around him focused. He worked his throat trying his utmost to speak, every day it got a little more difficult to do such simple things. It was becoming more an more obvious how the angel in their midst was dying in front of their very eyes.

"Yes Dean" he managed, voice weak as he replied to his lover a small smile lighting up his tired face.

"Thats settled then" Bobby smiled somewhat gleefully, rubbing his old palms together and shooting his brother a look in a manner Dean couldn't quite interprate. He just hoped it meant he was glad for Cas to get a little air.

An hour later as Dean drove the Impala with Cas gently placed in the front seat out of Singer Auto and towards Sioux Falls he couldn't help but glance worriedly at the angel beside him. Cas hadn't been the same since the day Dean had found him crying his poor tired heart out clutching the blue stuffed bear the nurse's had foisted onto him.

He knew Cas was hurting, the angel was grieving for the child that he was likely never going to meet.

Dean slammed on the brakes at entrance to town, the car idling at a crossroads as his thoughts turned over and over in his stricken and overworked brain. After a few seconds of careful deliberation, he hit the indicator and promptly turned left away from town and towards Sioux Fall's General Hospital.

"Babe?" Dean whispered gently as he knelt by the open passenger door as he lightly shook his sleeping lover's shoulder.

Cas stirred softly, large blue eyes blinking open and smiling at the human knelt by his side.

"Dean."

"Yeah it's me..c'mon pet I've got something planned for you." he smiled gently reaching forward and puling the angel easily into his arms, he was incredibly light despite the hefty bulk of baby sat on his abdomen. To Dean it was merely further proof of the angel's failing body.

Cas smiled benignly as he was lifted and placed in the old wheelchair, eyes tired and bright as his human lover fussed over him arranging blankets over his wasting legs.

The angel caught Dean's sleeve in his hand catching the human's gaze as their eyes locked, deep blue pools speaking volumes more than his own voice could.

"Love you too Cas.." Dean murmured pressing a kiss to the angel's ripe pink mouth.

The angel's full mouth curved into a pleased smile against the hunter's lips as his lover gently passed his strong hands over the soft round of baby bump, the soft nudging from within it's safe haven trembling beneath the hunters fingers.

"C'mon babe." he smiled pulling away and pushing the chair towards the entrance, where he could see Doctor Josh standing there smiling emphatically at them.

"Let's meet our baby.."

Confusion ran rampant through Castiel's tired mind, his curiousity peaked by Dean's words as they made their way from the sterile white walls of Sioux Fall's General.

His human lover hummed to himself softly as he pushed the sturdy old wheelchair along and around the wide corners of the hallways, a pleased note in his voice when they reached their destination.

The angel turned to Dean, confusion evident on his pinched tired features as he tilted his head and furrowed his brows at him; the hunter huffing out a small note of laughter at his lover's expression.

"Wait and see babe." Dean smiled pressing a kiss to the creases between Castiel's eyes, smoothing out the lines of thought there.

"Dean it's good to see you."

The hunter turned at the pleasant familiar voice and plastered a warm smile on his face as he answered the approaching nurse donned in pink scrubs.

"Greta, I thought you worked in intensive care?"

"Small hospital and a town full of pregnant women Dean, it comes in handy to work two jobs now and again." she replied adjusting her clipboard under one arm and a mug of coffee in the other. "Josh got your message, thought you might appreciate a familiar face."

"Thanks." he said simply smiling honestly at her this time as she turned and beamed at his lover, not a flicker of anything but a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello Castiel" she spoke softly seeking out his tired blue eyes with her warm round ones.

He smiled at her in reply, full pale mouth stretching wide on his pinched face.

To Dean's complete suprise she knelt down by the old wheelchair and set her things aside before taking the angel's long chill hands into her own as they rested on his ever growing bump. Greta smiled softly at the angel, the pain and grief marring his handsome features almost painful to look at yet she smiled at him never faltering.

"We're gonna bring you inside now Castiel, check up on your little one and have a look at him. Would you like that?"

The angel frowned in confusion, he turned to Dean eyes pleading. Luckily the hunter understood immediately and he smiled softly back at him and Greta as he explained.

"Greta's got a machine in there that will let you see our baby Cas."

"Dean..."

The one word was all Dean needed as he saw the hope flare in his lover's eyes once more, the angel turned to Greta summoning up the strength to speak.

"Yes.." he nodded with as much fervour his fading strength would allow, voice gravelly yet soft with exhaustion a soft smile playing over his full mouth as he was wheeled into a private room by Dean.

Not a word was spoken as Greta closed the door behind them and began setting up the equipment, the strange whirring sounds emanating from the strange machinery as it sputtered into life. The angel's cold thin fingers caught the hunter's wrist as Dean moved to remove the blanket's covering his lovers body, their gazes locked as they shared a small secret smile between them.

"Ready babe?" Dean asked softly as he slipped his arms around Castiel ready to lift him onto the hospital bed and the scratchy white sheets. A single simple nod gave Dean his answer as he lifted the angel with ease, murmuring apologies into his lover's dark hair as Cas winced at the pain.

Greta finally turned, wanting to afford them a little privacy as she worked, her heart clenching in sympathy at the angel's pained breaths and his lover's apologetic kisses pressed against cool clammy skin.

"Ready?" she asked as she pulled a monitor over on a small cart so it sat by the bed.

The angel and hunter shared a small look before nodding eagerly, rough worn fingers knitting with slender softer ones as they prepared themselves.

They watched as she pulled on blue latex gloves and unzipped the angel's hoodie and pushed it aside, gently lifting the grey worn cotton of the tee shirt he wore to expose the his pregnancy.

She hadn't meant to let the gasp slip out, but the bruised and pale skin stretched wide across his swollen abdomen caught her off guard.

"This might be a little cold" she warned smiling a little, professional as always as she applied a cool gel to the pale stetched skin.

Taking a small handheld device in hand that was strange to the angel she pressed it against the skin covering his pregnancy, smearing the odd cold gel over his round belly as she worked.

Soon enough the screen on the monitor flickered into life before them, illuminating in strange fuzzy lines of blacks and greys forming shapes on it's surface.

"Oh my god." The hunter gasped, his mouth splitting into an almighty grin as the shape of their unborn child became clearly visible on the screen.

"Cas look" Dean laughed excitedly gripping his lover's hand tight as he pointed at the screen. "I promised you didn't I babe? There he is."

"Dean" was all the angel managed to say before he dissolved into soft tears, long hands stretching out to touch the screen reverently tracing the shape of their child.

"Ten finger's and ten toes" Greta smiled pointing out the babie's tiny hands and feet on the monitor. "Everything looks great guys."

"What's that?" she spoke curiously to herself fingers tapping at the keyboard to zoom in on the picture on the screen.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean exclaimed straining to get a better look.

"I don't know" she replied completely confused as the three stared at the small strange appendages sprouting from the child's shoulderblades, just about visible on the screen.

"If I didn't know any better I would say they were.."

"Wings" the angel muttered turning to his lover with a smile lighting up his tired face making his eyes glow with life. "Dean it's wings."

"Wings huh?" he chuckled. "I should've guessed."

The drive back to Singer auto was the most pleasant experience Dean or Cas had in what seemed like weeks, the angel full of renewed vigour smiling constantly at his lover while he drove. Long hands playing over his round belly protectively as he beamed, a photograph of their unborn child held safe between his fingers.

"Any ideas on names Cas?" The hunter asked turning to share in his lovers pleased smile, grateful for the extra sparkle in the angel's eyes.

"Nathaniel?" Cas offered hopefully, voice a little stronger as he gazed at the photograph.

"Mmm" Dean nodded approvingly, "Nathaniel..Nathaniel John?" he replied trying out the name on his tongue and smiling.

"Yes" Cas replied smiling tiredly at him, "Nathaniel John."

"Sam and Bobby are gonna be stoked!" the hunter laughed, "You know what Sam is like about research, a half angel baby with wings? That dude will be busy for a month!"

"I believe so Dean." he replied simply, eyes brightening by the minute. "They will be pleased."

"Yeh." he replied laughing, "They sure will baby, sure will."

"Honey I'm home!" Dean bellowed cheerfully into the empty hallway as he wheeled Cas inside the house, the angel smiling beatifically from his chair.

A thundering down the stairs alerted them to Sam and Bobby's imminent arrival and they turned just in time to greet them, caught off guard by their filthy garments and paint smeared faces.

"Jeez Sammy I knew you were a home improvement nut, but Bobby I hadn't you pegged for that sort of thing." he laughed.

"Shut up ya idjit" Bobby returned but without any real rancour as he rubbed the sweat from his brow, inadvertently smearing soft yellow paint across his skin.

"You're back early Dean?" Sam asked trying his best to hide a dirty paintbrush behind his back as he spoke.

"Yeh" Dean replied eyeing his brother and surrogate father suspiciously before taking the photograph from Castiel's outstretched hand.

"Guys meet Nathaniel John Winchester" he beamed proudly holding out the photo of his unborn child for them to see.

"Oh wow!" Sam exclaimed while wiping his dirty hands on his jeans to take the photo and have a closer look, Bobby meanwhile beamed proudly and pulled Dean into a rare hug before bending on an old creaky knee to pull the ailing angel into one also.

"Real proud of you boys" he muttered gruffly wiping away a stray tear as it trickled down through his graying beard flecked with paint.

"Thanks Bobby" Dean replied grinning like the cat who got the cream as he clasped his angel's hand in his proudly, beaming down at him.

"Thank you." Cas offered simply his smile saying more than his words could, as he watched the younger Winchester carefully for the look of nerdy realization to hit him.

"Holy crap you're baby has wings! Oh my god I totally have to research this!" Sam shouted excitedly almost bouncing up and down with the anticipation of more research.

Dean, Bobby and even Cas chuckled at Sam's reaction, the hunter and angel sharing a knowing look between them.

"So what on earth are you guys up to?" Dean enquired gesturing to their filthy clothes and paint stained skin.

"Well" Bobby began snatching the photo back of Sam to grab his attention and handing it back to Cas who gripped it posessively. Sam looked a litle put out to have the object of his geek out taken away.

"We've been doing something for Cas and the baby." he explained. "C'mon upstairs, we've been kinda working on it in secret for a bit. Snatching a bit of time whenever you two lovebirds were busy elsewhere, just finished it today." he finished, turning and leading the way up the stairs with a spring bouncing in his aged step.

Sam followed first practically taking the stairs two at a time with his giant excitable stride leaving Dean to lift Cas carefully into his arms and carry him up the stairs. The lover's sharing a look of eager confusion as they followed both brother and surrogate father along the upstairs hallway; stopping outside a room that Dean had never seen unlocked .

"Bobby?" Dean asked curiously as they all stood outside of the closed room, waiting for more of an explanation. "I've never seen this room before."

"Nobody has, cept me boy, not for twenty years at least. I never told you boys that when my wife Karen died, she was three months pregnant." Bobby began as his old slightly rheumy eyes stared at the fresh paint smears on the tips of his worn down old boots.

"This room, well we had been working on a nursery for the baby. But then she died and I couldn't bring myself to do anything with it. Until now."

"Oh Bobby, jeez man I'm so sorry." Dean offered softly watching the older man brush away his tears stubbornly as he continued to speak.

"Roped Sammy here in to help me fix it up and finish it, lick of paint and bit o' dustin' really. Got some bits and pieces from goodwill that sort of thing."

"Bobby I don't know what to say..thank you.."

"Don't go thankin' me till you see it ya idjit." he laughed gruffly reaching out and turning the handle before pushing the door wide open.

"Bobby.." the angel murmured softly, blue eyes wide with awe and admiration as he started into the beautiful nursery before them.

"C'mon angel" Dean said pressing a kiss against Cas' dark hair before carrying him into the room.

Soft primrose yellow paint coated the walls, refreshing and brightening the old space. An old crib sat at the other end of the room, sturdy and classic it sat proudly shrouded in a soft blue net curtain hanging round it; the tinkling of a mobile made of crystals and dreamcatchers hung from the ceiling above it.

The group stepped in, footsteps quiet on the taupe coloured carpet soft beneath their feet. Gazing around at the matching changing table against the left wall, already well stocked with everything a new baby would need. Against the last free wall sat a large old padded rocking chair and a small end table, the old chair littered with soft cushions and blankets and the table covered in all of Castiel's favourite books.

Dean smiled warmly and gently placed Cas in the rocking chair, watching as the angel immediately beamed and pulled a blanket over him as the hunter hooked up his meds to the standing lamp beside it.

"Figured feather's might need a nest." the old hunter chuckled watching the angel smile and wriggle into more blankets and rub his round belly happily.

"Thank you Bobby, this is wonderful. I could not have imagined in my wildest dreams something so perfect. Thank you and thank you Sam."

"You're welcome Cas." they replied in chorus, Sam stepping forward to slip the ultrasound photograph from Castiel's fingers and place it into a wooden frame; beaming at his brothers and angel's expressions of joy as he hung it above the crib.

"I very much like this chair Dean." He smiled yawning rocking back and forward gently, a smile playing over his tired face as he closed his eyes in pleasure at the gentle rocking motions and the soothing movements of his unborn child stirring within him.

**This chapter is shorter but finished woo! More to come next chapter..an Impromptu baby shower and a traumatic birth..  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I own nothing, these are all Kripkes beloved babies..**

**To come in this closing chapter...a traumatic birth that proves miracles do happen and maybe the heavens listen after all..**

At almost eight month's pregnant Cas spent most of his time either in the nursery or in front of the fire in the living room, rocking back and forth gently in the beloved old rocker that Sam had dutifully hauled down the stairs for him.

He would sit there, sighing gently and gazing into the flames while his long thin hands played over his now massive belly tenderly as he waited patiently for the day to arrive when his son would be born.

Wherever the angel was, Dean was never far behind. He stayed by his angel's side during the long summer days and held him on the warm summer nights. Always attentive and dutiful always trying his best to smile, when inside he was screaming.

The hunter could never admit it out loud, but the calm accepting grace his lover held while awaiting his impending death angered him greatly. More than that, it tore at him in ways one could not imagine, every day was one step closer to losing his angel, his Cas. There were some days he wished that Cas had never fallen pregnant with his child, then there were days were he would look at his lover's glad smile and he couldn't bear to think such awful things. He had always been a sucker for the angel's smile..

When Dean woke next to Cas on the day proclaiming his eighth month of pregnancy, he smiled and pressed kisses into the dark hair of his sleeping lover. The angel stirring and murmuring in his arms as he turned his gorgeous sleepy blue eyes onto his human, a gentle smile spreading across his mouth as he spoke.

"Good morning Dean"

"Mornin' Cas."

The angel stretched and yawned, grey tee shirt slipping off one bony shoulder as he moved. Dean's eyes automatically drawn to his thinner form, his lover was thin, far too thin. Like butter spread over too much bread. Every morning like clockwork the hunter would get up and stretch before replacing Castiel's IV bag of medicines which hung off a hook Bobby had hammered into the wall above their shared bed. It pained him to think as he replaced the small plastic bag of medicines and nutrients that this was the only thing keeping Cas with him and he shuddered painfully trying not to think of such things. He wasn't going to waste what precious little time he had left with his Cas.

Once that was done he threw in an extra yawn for good measure and bent down to press a kiss to Castiel's pale mouth, his full lips long since lost their red colour the past few weeks. Dean was just thankful they tasted just as sweet.

Helping his lover to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his face ran as smoothly as always, smiling when Cas insisted on washing the sleep from Dean's eyes. Once that was done came the task of dressing his lover, the angel far too weak to manage these things by himself anymore. Dean knew it pained him not to be able to perform such simple everyday tasks such as washing and dressing oneself, but ever since that day when Dean had taken him for the ultrasound scan the angel never faltered. His tired failing body filled with a strange sort of determined vigour to hang on, some part of Dean believed that they might just make it through this. Albeit was only a small part of him, the hope was always there. Maybe Cas would survive this...Yeh maybe. That was enough to keep Dean going. For now.

Cas and Dean sat as usual on the old threadbare couch in the living room, the angel curled into his lover's body while Dean read to him from a trashy celeb magazine. He never could get over Castiel's fascination and amusement at such ridiculous articles such as these, therefore everymorning they would sit and read together; anything to see a smile bloom on his love's face.

"Got a visitor comin'" Bobby announced gruffly in his usual manner as he sauntered in from the kitchen still drying a teacup with a thin old towel.

"Oh who?" Dean asked curiously looking up from the magazine to his surrogate father, hoping it wasn't another Doctor.

"Ellen's comin' over. She's back from visiting Jo in Europe, seems Jo has quite taken to the continent. Enjoyin' the variety of hunting over there."

"Ah good!" Dean replied secretly thanking the stars for some good news for once. "Be nice to see her again."

"Yup." the old codger replied smiling, "She's got somethin' for ye two aswell."

"For us?" Cas asked gently looking up from the bright images in the magazine Dean still held in his hands.

"Yup. Reckon she want's to give ye two something for the little critter."

"Hear that babe?" Dean smiled kissing the tip of Cas' nose. "That's nice eh?"

"Yes Dean, very nice." the angel replied smiling settling back against Dean and curling into his warmth like an overgrown cat, smiling as his human lover started reading from the trashy magazine once more.

Ellen arrived little over an hour later, her cheerful motherly voice and affections floating into the livingroom moments before she did as she entered smiling. A smile that slid gracelessly off her handsome face when she saw the state that Cas was in as he bravely smiled back at her in greeting.

"Hello Ellen" the angel spoke turning more to face her, the effort of heaving his large belly tiringas he shuffled as best he could on the sofa.

"My stars sweetie.." she beamed collecting herself, approaching the two boys and hugging them tightly. "You sure got big!"

"Thank you?" the angel replied, turning to Dean curiously as he was not quite sure how to react, human custom and language still often evading him.

The hunter huffed out a laugh "She means well babe."

"Oh" The angel murmured embarassed at seeming ignorant. "My apologies Ellen."

"No need" she replied shaking off his embarassment with a motherly smile as she planted herself on the old couch next to them and thrusting a neatly wrapped parcel into Dean's suprised hands.

"What's this Ellen?" he asked holding it to his ear and shaking it excitedly.

"Well why don't the two of you open it up there and see eh?" she smiled thanking Bobby as he poured her a finger of stiff whiskey.

Castiel watched patiently, head tilted to the side in his ever present curiousity as his human diligently tore the wrapping from the box and tossed the paper aside.

"Why don't you let Cas have a turn?" she reprimanded softly nudging Dean's leg with her boot.

"Oh...I can't" the angel replied holding up his trembling hands for her to see in apology for seemingly not being interested in their gift.

"Oh I'm sorry pet" she apologized reaching out and stilling their shaking by taking them in her warm mothering grip. "Go on Dean."

Dean tore open the box with gusto, pulling out a patchwork blanket, a pack of newborn diapers and an assortment of romper suits. All perfect for a tiny newborn boy, they even had small holes cut into their back for his small wings to sit through. Bobby had obviously told her alot over the phone.

"Wow, Gee thanks Ellen. These are gonna be perfect." He exclaimed happily examining the small angel rompers gleefully.

"Cas you ok sweetie?" she asked softly, concern lacing her soft dark eyes as she watched the dying angel hang his head and roughly wipe a bony arm across his face.

"I'm fine, thank you Ellen." he replied in a small soft voice as he looked back at her with a determination burning in his bright eyes, the likes of which she had never seen before.

"You will get to dress him in these yourself Cas." Dean murmured gently drawing his strong arms around his lover to comfort him, he threw Ellen a thankful glance as she reached forward and kissed the tears off Castiel's cheeks.

"You listen to that boy Castiel, he hasn't broken a promise to you yet has he?"

"No."

"Keep the chin up sweetie" she smiled softly catching his cheek in her palm. "Everything will turn out ok. Believe in that."

Cas was oddly quiet that evening, as he sat in his rocker before the fire tentatively touching the soft fabric of the small romper suits laid out in his lap. Dean watched from the kitchen doorway as his lover folded them and unfolded them over and over as if determined to get it right, smiling the hunter sauntered into the livingroom and dropped to his knees by the old rocker gazing up at the look of pure devout concentration on the angels face.

"Hey babe, whatcha doin'?" he asked curiously, gently taking his lover's trembling hands into his own stilling their motions.

"I find it soothing." he replied a little sheepishly as if afraid he had been caught out doing something wrong.

"Fancy joining me for a bath Cas?" he asked reaching out to brush the dark bangs from his lover's blue eyes.

"Yes Dean." came the soft nodded reply, smiling as Dean set aside the neatly folded onesies and pulled Cas into his arms as if he were featherlight.

Deftly unhooking the IV bag onehanded he clasped it in one hand as he traipsed up the stairs humming gently to the creature in his arms.

The hunter continued his soft humming as he sat in the warm bath, his angelic lover safe within the warm safe circle of his arms as the water lapped against their skin with every movement. He could feel the angel sigh contentedly against him, shifting further into Deans embrace as he inhaled the soothing scents of the lavendar and camomile bath foam wafting up around them.

"Thank you Dean.." Cas murmured sleepily settling his dark head back against his humans strong shoulder.

"You're welcome Cas." Dean replied back in a whisper rubbing his warm soapy hands over Cas' bump which protruded from the bubbly warm bathwater.

His hands travelled over the harsh thinning planes of Castiel's body, over his wasting thigh muscles too weak to support him anymore. To the sharp contrasting jut of bone of the angel's clavicles, fingers tracing every dip and hollow that was once filled with milky firm flesh.

Strong hands finally stilling over his lover's heart, it's singing soft and erratic. Failing just like the rest of him.. failing.

"I love you Castiel." The hunter whispered into the shell of the angel's ear burying his tearstained face in thick dark locks of his lover's hair, hands grasping at what was left of his love.

"Dean..please don't cry.."

"Please Cas.." the hunter cried softly, his words muffled by his tears. "Tell me please?"

"I love you Dean Winchester..I always will.."

What little hope Dean had left of Cas pulling through died two weeks before his due date.

He had only left Cas for an hour while he worked on the Impala outside in the late summer sun, one of the brake pads had burned through and he wanted to fix it before their next run into town for supplies. Dean smiled at the sound of Sam and Bobby bickering like an old married couple over what should be cooked for dinner that evening, their raised voices floating out through the open kitchen window.

Finishing up he wiped his oily hands on an old cloth he tossed aside as he headed back into the house, carefully locking the front door behind him out of habit. Smiling again Dean leant against the wall by the bottom of the stairs listening to the domestic scene playing out in the kitchen across the living room. He chuckled lightly amused that such a normal occurence could happen to people such as them, hunter's that were cursed to never again live a normal life.

"Dean.."

"Cas?" he replied turning to the sound of his lover's voice at the top of the stairs, one glance and his blood ran cold.

The angel sat slumped against the wall of the upstairs hallway, his wheelchair tipped over spilling bloodsoaked blankets over the landing. Within seconds the hunter tore up the stairs and threw himself to his knees beside his lover shouting at the top of his lungs for his brother and Bobby.

"Cas? Cas c'mon look at me!" he begged pulling his lover into his arms to support his weak body, his form unresponsive and limp in his strong shaking arms.

The angl's eyes opened lazily, his breath shallow as bubbles of blood burst at the corners of his full mouth.

"Dean... It's time.."

"No no Cas it can't be..." The hunter muttered desperately watching as the angel's jeans slowly flooded with bloodied water staining Dean's hands as he clutched him tight to his own chest; the angel's heartbeat fluttering weakly like a dying bird beneath his palm.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam shouted as he and Bobby ran up the stairs as fast as they could muster.

"The babie's comin' Sammy.." he turned, mossy green eyes full of wide eyed fear as he pulled the angel into his arms and hurried towards their shared bedroom leaving his brother and surrogate father to follow as quickly as they could.

"Get some towels!" the hunter shouted as he carefully lay his whimpering angel on the matrress, his heart tearing at the look of pure agony on his lover's face.

"Hold on babe.." he said pressing a quick kiss to the angel's sweat damp forehead as the hunter pulled the bloody clothing free from Castiel's wasted body, before covering him with a sheet to protect his modesty and hopefully warm his cold trembling limbs.

"Dean.." the angel moaned breathlessly, beautiful face contorted in pain as their child began it's journey into the world; the contractions beginning hard and fast.

Sam and Bobby reappeared, bundles of clean towels in their arms as they bustled in not quite sure what to do now that the moment was finally here. They all knew how this was going to end.

"Promise me Dean..." Cas breathed looking up into his lover's eyes as he spoke, large blue eyes desperate and begging for this final wish.

The hunter cradled the angel's thinning face in his large hands and pressed damp kisses to his lover's pale cheeks, his eyes and finally his pale ripe mouth. The human's tears rolling unchecked down his face as he spoke.

"I promise you Cas..you will meet him." The man spoke with such fervour, such purpose that the dying angel had little choice but to believe his human lover's words.

"Dean?" Bobby asked tentatively stepping forward and depositing his towels on the foot of their shared bed.

"Go downstairs with Sammy..I got this.." Dean replied, willing himself not to break down as he spoke. Knowing that he wanted Castiel's last moments with him and their child alone.

The elder hunter and Sam stepped silently out of the room, closing the door firmly behind them. Shutting out Dean's comforting words as he watched his lover fade right before his very eyes, the two descended the stairs in silence. Neither knowing how to comfort one another now that this moment of grief was finally upon them.

Dean held back a choked sob as he watched his lover's crimson blood spread steadily over the bedsheets, sticking the linen to the pale clammy skin as the angel grimaced in pain with what little energy he had left.

A particularly violent scream ripped from the angel's raw throat, his long hands scrabbling desperately for purchase against the bloodsoaked bedlinen as he cried. The hunter had no choice but to swallow the impending grief that threatened to consume him whole and lift the bedsheet.

His heart hammered wildly in his chest as he saw the head of his child beginning to crown, it's hair a thick dark tuft of black matted to it's scalp with it's father's blood. The angel's blood flowing freely past the child and soaking deeper and further across the ruined mattress he lay upon, choked moans of pain ripping from Castiel's throat as each contraction pushed and pulled him closer and closer to death.

"You're doing real good Cas." Dean soothed, brushing the sweat soaked hair from the angel's forehead with his bloodstained fingers, baptising Castiel with his own blood. The sound of the angel's laboured breaths rasping from froth corrupted lungs tore at him in ways that his tenure in hell never could. He watched helplessly as Castiel fought bravely and defiantly to suck each lungful of air down, only to cough and hack it back out painting the skin around his pretty mouth with splatterings of blood.

Castiel's full blood covered mouth pulled into a smile at his lover's encouraging words, heart beating fruitlessly against his ribcage as he fought to stay concious; to keep his human lover's wet green eyes in focus.

"Almost there Cas..one more push angel please?" The hunter choked, voice cracking as he reached beneath the bloody sheet to support his child's head as it entered the world.

One last agonized scream and Castiel fell silent, falling back against the stained bedlinen exhausted and trembling as he bled out slowly onto their bed. The hunter caught his child as it slid into the world and into his waiting hands, the tiny boy began to wail softly kicking out and bunching his little fists as he squirmed in the new father's arms.

"Hey" Dean managed pushing past the lump in his throat as he gazed down at their newborn son, he was so much smaller than he expected. So frail and beautiful held in his strong arms, as the child wailed lustily his new voice breaking the air as he cried.

"Dean.."

The hunter looked up and met his lover's gaze. The angel's eyes were full of proud tears as he gazed at the little life they had created being cradled in Dean's arms. He reached out to him, long slender arms shaking with the effort as he fought for breath against the blood slowly filling his lungs.

Quickly Dean pulled out his hunting knife from the back of his jeans and deftly cut the umbilical cord; sitting gently next to the angel he propped Castiel's dark head up with a pillow before laying their newborn child down over the angel's failing heart. The tiny child's wings fluttering uselessly against it's back as it moved, the feather's a dark gray matted together with fluid and blood.

"Beautiful.." Cas smiled breathlessly, stroking the crown of his sons head with one shaking hand, the little child gripping at his bare skin with tiny fists as it whimpered softly already recognizing the one who carried him.

"Thank you for keeping your promise Dean.." he breathed, voice barely above a raw whisper. His breath coming sharp and shallow as he lay one slender hand protectively over his son's back.

"Don't go.." Dean choked, the tears coming thick and fast now as he watched the light in his angel's beautiful blue eyes begin to fade faster and faster.

Cas merely smiled, his ripe mouth forming the words _"I love you"_ as his breath left him, his eyes simply slid closed softly as if in sleep.

"No." Dean sobbed reaching up to cradle his lover's cold clammy face in his bloody palms. "Cas no.."

"Don't leave me."

The human broke. His heart tearing in two as he felt the angel's pulse stutter to a stop beneath the questing fingers he had pressed under his jaw.

Dean cried loudly, pouring the broken pieces of his heart into his palms as he cried into the cold unloving cavity of his bloody hands, unable to watch as their child began to sob and scream against the angel's still body it's tiny wings thrashing violently against its back as it cried joining it's father in grief.

The hunter didn't know how long he knelt there by his lover's side on the bloody mattress crying every last inch of his broken heart out. The sun had long dissapeared and the new moon was rising outside their bedroom window, he looked down at his newborn son sleeping soundly on Castiel's still chest exhausted from crying. His small wings twitching against his skin as he slept, snuffling gently and nuzzling into the angel's cold skin beneath his face.

Dean turned to the moon outside the open window and cursed the cruelty of a god that would let this happen, he cursed Castiel's so called loving and benevolent father till his throat was raw.

"Damn you.." he swore turning away from the moon's mocking gaze. "You bastard. You cruel bastard. Why couldn't you help him?"

"Well Deano, we couldn't exactly give him his grace back when the little tyke here had it could we?"

Dean cursed loudly and fell off the bed in fright, he whipped around and there standing at the foot of the bed watching him was none other than Gabriel.

"You sick bastard." Dean growled launching himself at the archangel, yet getting no further than two steps as Gabe smiled benignly and stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Shutup Winchester and watch a true miracle of god."

Dean fell silent, all of the fight leaving him as he relaxed beneath Gabriel's hand; letting the archangel manhandle him into sitting on the bloodstained bed. Cas was gone, there was no point in fighting anymore.

"I prayed for help every night" he ground out, jaws tight together as he fought the urge to break down once more. The sight of Gabriel gently stroking the hair off his lover's face was too much for the hunter to bear as he reached over and pulled his sleeping newborn into his arms.

"We listened Dean Winchester" was his only answer as the archangel knelt down and pressed a soft kiss to his brother's forehead.

Before Dean could formulate an answer a soft groan broke his thoughts, green eyes growing wide as he watched Castiel's eyes flutter open and meet his own.

"C..Cas?" He choked past the tears once again building in his throat as he spoke.

Before his very eyes he watched as his lover smiled at him, the angel's skin filling with an otherwordly glow as his wasted body returned to it's healthy state. The gaps of wasted flesh and muscle filling in and growing supple and firm beneath the archangels gaze as the angel before them returned to his former glory.

"Dean.." Cas beamed sitting up a little groggily before turning to his brother who stood smiling at the foot of their bed.

"Gabriel...I..Thank you."

"Father still loves you Castiel." Gabriel said stepping forward and cupping his brother's stubbled jaw in his palm. "And so do we."

With a gust of wind and the soft rustling of the feathers the archangel dissapeared, leaving the two lovers alone with their child.

Without a word Dean cradled Castiel's face in his hand and brought their faces together in a desperate kiss. Every emotion he had ever felt in the angel's presence was pushed into one small glorious moment and as their lips met, they smiled against each other and for the child nestled sleeping safely in the hunter's strong arms between them.

"I love you Castiel, I'm never going to lose you again. Either of you.."

"You never will"

**The End.**

**Depending on what people think of this ending I might write a short epilogue? **


End file.
